Double tentation
by Myanna
Summary: La vie de Bella subira un changement après avoir rencontrée deux jumeaux : Edward, le romantique et Rob, le pervers. Lequel choisiriez-vous ?
1. Chapter 1

**Double tentation**

_**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction ! L'auteur de cette fiction est toujours ma très chère **__**liah24**__**.**_

_**Je rappelle évidemment que les personnages appartiennent à **__**Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**_

_Chapitre 1 : La perfection ._

En attendant un avis

Tu as fait front au monde

Et depuis ce moment

Tu ne te consommes plus

Je t'ai trouvé sincère

Et mon amour n'est pas le même

Sans le vouloir je t'attends...

Tal como eres (Tel que tu es)- El canto del loco (Le chant du fou)

Un nouveau jour dans ma vie, un autre jour routinier et éternel où la chose la plus émouvante qu'il puisse se passer est qu'une vieille cancanière me fasse du chantage pour obtenir une double ration de croissant avec son café.

Ca me rappelait que c'était seulement temporaire, un travail pour pouvoir payer mes études. Quand j'arriverais à être quelqu'un dans cette vie, quand j'obtiendrais qu'une petite maison d'édition publie un de mes livres, on le dédiera à toutes ces personnes qui obtiennent un sourire de ma part jour après jour.

Sourire, il y avait bien longtemps que je ne le faisait plus par envie. Il n'y avait que des sourires que d'adorables petits vieux réussissaient à m'arracher, en me racontant leurs anecdotes jour après jour. Leurs conseils sur 'comment séduire un homme' ont plusieurs fois réussi à me faire rougir.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une autre après midi normale dans le restaurant. J'étais un peu plus fatiguée que d'habitude. C'était la période des examens à l'université et le peu d'heure que j'avais de libre je les passais à étudier ce qui faisait que mes heures de sommeil diminuaient en flèche.

Ma chef est la « plus grande cancanière » du quartier ce qui revient à dire qu'elle est la principale commère de toute la rue. Il n'y avait pas un potin qui puisse lui échapper ! Parfois elle se plaignait même que je ne sois pas un bon sujet de commérages, qu'elle ne puisse jamais parler de moi. Mais d'autres fois, elle me remerciait pour cela. Tout dépendait de son degré de lassitude.

Cette après-midi devenait interminable, mes yeux se fermer d'eux mêmes mais je ne pouvais pas dormir là. Je nettoyais la réserve quand Doly, ma chef, est venu me chercher.

« Ma p'tite, un beau garçon à la table deux , pour toi. »

J'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Cette femme était obsédée par mon célibat. Et j'étais fatiguée de ses 'beaux garçons'. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, Doly m'attendait avec un éclat spécial dans les yeux, se réjouissant d'avance qu' « enfin » Bella ait rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant.

« Bon Doly, toi et moi n'avons pas la même définition du mot 'beau', » l'ai-je grondée avant de retirer mes gants et de me dépécher de sortir.

« La beauté est dans les yeux avec lesquels tu regardes... Si tu fermes ton coeur, personne ne te semblera beau ! »

« Doly cesse d'aller voir tes diseuses de bonne aventure ! Un type avec un gros ventre, chauve et qui louche ne pourra jamais être beau. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne soit pas une bonne personne et que tu ne puisses pas tomber amoureuse de lui je te l'accorde mais il n'est pas beau ! » Cette conversation se répétait chaque fois qu'un homme venait seul au bar.

« Je continue de penser que tu as l'esprit d'une jouvencelle. » me réprimande-t-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la machine à café.

J'ai respiré à fond, et suis partie vers les tables. Je prenait mon carnet et mon crayon pour noter la commande de l'homme 'supposé' beau quand je le vis. Je suis restée immobile au milieu du couloir, le regardant. Il ne pouvait être mis dans la catégorie des 'beaux garçons' : il était beaucoup plus que ça. C'était carrément un Dieu !

Après que mes poumons se soient décidés de recommencer à fonctionner, je me suis dirigée vers _sa_ table essayant de me souvenir comment on parlait.

« Bonjour, » ai-je dis avec je crois le sourire le plus stupide de ma vie.

« euh bonjour, » a-t-il répondu avec le sourire le plus merveilleux de la Terre.

Parfait Bella tu es rouge comme une tomate ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » J'ai soufflé. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas vouloir prendre ? » Tu n'es pas nerveuse Bella, c'est l'oeuvre de ton imagination, tu n'es pas ridicule.

« Je veux seulement un café s'il te plait. » Il a souri de la façon la plus parfaite du monde et a ajouté « J'avais compris à la première de tes questions. »

Pourquoi suis-je encore là ? J'étais décidée à demander à Doly d'apporter elle-même le café : j'avais déjà rempli mon quota de situations ridicules pour aujourd'hui.

« Tu es parfait. » Oh mon dieu ! J'avais dis ça à voix haute ! « Je veux dire 'parfait' tout court, tu me comprends déjà... » Il me regardait un sourcil levé. Bien sur qu'il te comprend ! Maintenant, il va penser que tu es une de ces filles avec un petit retard qui travaille pour s'adapter à la vie active.

Avant de continuer à débattre sur mon bon sens devant lui, je me suis retournée pour aller m'enfermer dans la réserve et ne plus jamais en sortir. Que dis-je ! Plus jamais, c'était encore trop peu.

« Doly, un café pour la table deux, porte-le lui s'il te plait. » Je me dirigeais déjà vers la réserve quand elle m'a rappelée.

« Un moment, jeune fille. Que se passe-t-il avec ce garçon cette fois ? Il bégaie ? Il est grossier ? Il a les dents jaunes ? » J'ai secoué la tête en essayant de ne pas repenser à la scène que je venais de vivre. « Alors ? Quel problème a-t-il ? »

« Il est parfait. Simplement parfait. » Mes mains se sont placées sur mes hanches.

« Et quel est le problème ? »

« Quel est le problème ?? Que mon corps a un manque considérable de coordination quand il est près de lui. Et- » Je l'ai interrompue avant qu'elle ne réplique. « -mon quota de situations ridicules est largement dépassé. Je n'y retourne pas ! » Mes bras étaient maintenant croisés sur ma poitrine.

« Tu vas bouger ton joli derrière et tu vas apporter au jeune homme de la table deux son café. Ou je te vire ! »

« Quoi ? Il me semble que tu y vas un peu fort... Ce chantage avec moi ! Je- »

« Tu vas te taire et lui apportais son café avant qu'il ne refroidisse. »

J'ai soupiré avant de prendre le café et d'aller vers la table de 'monsieur parfait', tête baissée. Je ne lèverais pas les yeux, je lui remettrais son stupide café et reviendrais de suite ici. C'était facile, je devais me concentrer de sorte que ma langue maladroite ne me mette pas de nouveau dans l'embarras.

« Rebonjour. » Cette voix veloutée accompagnée d'un rire m'a fait lever les yeux, et cette action fut la plus grosse erreur de ma longue journée. Ses yeux, d'un vert profond, m'ont tellement hypnotisée que j'en ai oublié comment coordiner mes pieds. J'ai fini par répandre le café sur lui.

« Oh pardon ! » dis-je m'empressant d'essayer de nettoyer.

« Ca brûle ! » Il se lève soudainement, restant à quelques centimètres de moi. Il était plus grand que moi, la tache sur son pantalon était dans une zone un peu compliquée et je ne voulais pas commettre plus d'idiotie.

« Vraiment désolé, je te paierais un autre pantalon. Ca te brûle beaucoup ? » Mes mots se bousculaient. Il a souri en plaçant une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Ce petit contact a fait que mon corps entier a frissonné.

« Soit tranquille, je n'ai rien, c'est bon. »

« Non, je t'en repaierais un. » ai-je répété tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

« Je veux seulement quelque chose en échange... » J'ai levé un sourcil en espérant que ce n'était pas une proposition indécente. Aussi beau et parfait qu'il soit, je n'étais pas une fille facile. En comprenant mes pensées, il rît plus fort. « Ton nom, je veux juste savoir ton nom, jeune fille aux mauvaises pensées. »

« Désolé. » J'ai rougi. Imbécile ! Dans quel monde quelqu'un comme lui ferait ce genre de proposition à quelqu'un comme toi ?! J'ai baissé les yeux. Un doigt sous mon menton, il a relevé mon visage et une autre décharge, cette fois plus forte, a dévasté mon corps.

« Et bien ? »

Je ne comprenais rien. Que voulait-il ? Il me rendait folle, si je le regardais je perdais le fil de la conversation et je me sentais alors vraiment stupide.

« Désolé. Quelle était la question ? » Il a ri de nouveau et a secoué la tête.

« J'aimerais connaître le nom de la fille qui rougie tout le temps. » Son sourire était si parfait que... Bella ! Concentre-toi ou il pensera qu'en plus d'être maladroite tu es sourde !

« Bella, Bella Swan. »

« Enchanté Bella Swan. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois partir me changer ou je vais arriver en retard à une réunion. Tiens, voilà ta monnaie, » dit-il en me tendant un billet de 5 dollars.

« Ah non, je ne peux pas accepter d'argent, tu n'as pas bu le café et en plus j'ai mis en pièces ton pantalon. Je me sentirai terriblement offensée si tu me donnes cet argent, crois-moi.

« Mmm offensée ? » J'ai acquiescé, sentant mes joues reprendre une teinte rouge. « Je n'aimerais pas que tu te sentes offensée par ma faute. J'adorerais continuer de bavarder avec toi mais je dois y aller. J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte, comme si de rien n'était, de sa démarche parfaite. J'ai soupiré. A l'heure actuelle, j'étais pire que ce matin. Avant je pensais que les hommes n'étaient pas importants dans ma vie, à cet instant précis j'ai pensé « La perfection existe ». Et voilà qu'elle a un nom...

Pardon ? Cette perfection a un nom que tu ne connais pas ! Génial Bella, ajoutons 'étourdie' à la liste des adjectifs qui te définissent aujourd'hui et ils sont nombreux.

Ce fut la première nuit où je rêvais de 'monsieur parfait'. Et une sensation étrange a envahi mon corps. J'étais réellement nerveuse par le fait de le revoir, mais...ces quelques moments de doute étaient rares. Je voulais le voir, je voulais parler avec lui mais en même temps je ne le voulais pas. J'étais tellement paniquée d'encore me ridiculiser.

C'était un rêve des plus étranges. Cette fois je tachais sa chemise et je la lui retirais. Je désirais voir le corps structuré de mon inconnu, mais ma surprise fut telle que, quand la chemise fut retirée, l'énorme ventru est apparu de nulle part, et une touffe de poil ornait sa poitrine.

Je me suis réveillée en criant. La perfection n'existe pas Bella ! Cet homme avait quelque chose de mauvais. C'était sûr. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, je mourais d'envie de trouver ce défaut. De le chercher, de tout analyser. Je voulais le connaître. J'avais besoin de le connaître.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je vous apporte le second chapitre ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaît ?! Il y a encore pas mal d'humour dans ce chapitre ...**_

_**Donnez votre avis pour savoir si je continue cette traduction ou pas. Bisous et bonne lecture !**_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

**_CHAPITRE 2 : La perfection n'existe pas._**

_La soif de perfection rend certaines personnes totalement insupportables. __Pearl S. Buck_

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée plus agitée que de coutume. J'étais impatiente que ma journée se termine. J'avais un examen de philosophie qui ne me serait pas terriblement fatal. C'est juste que les idées ne seraient pas les miennes, et moi j'aimais plus baser mes propres théories.

Je me suis assise sur une chaise de cette énorme salle, épuisée. Cet examen pouvait me ruiner la matinée. J'ai sorti mes stylos et ai commencé à jouer avec mes cheveux. Mon regard restait perdu sur le mur blanc.

Le professeur a laissé les feuilles d'examen retournées et s'est placé devant la classe.

« Vous avez trois heures. » Ce fut la seule chose qu'il dît. J'ai retourné la feuille pour me retrouver devant un énoncé unique. Excellent, les trois heures allaient se réduire à trois minutes. Celles au cours desquelles je prendrais tout mon temps pour écrire mon nom complet.

J'ai tout de même lu l'énoncé tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Je veux une rédaction sur son point de vue sur la perfection. Minimum dix feuilles. »

Je suis restée bouche bée et mon coeur a commencé à s'accélérer. C'est une plaisanterie ? J'ai levé la tête en essayant de détecter un indice de caméra cachée. J'ai dégluti après m'être retrouvée devant toute la classe en train d'écrire.

La perfection.

Pourrais-je la décrire sans la nommer en dix pages ?

J'ai soupiré. Bien, cet homme voulait ma théorie. Il allait l'avoir.

J'ai commencé à écrire d'une manière continue sans lever les yeux. Je crois même que je n'ai pas une seule fois cligné des yeux.

La perfection est relative, elle dépend de qui la regarde.

Si je réussissais l'examen, je ferais un hommage à Doly. Bon, à Doly et à 'monsieur parfait' pour être mes sources d'inspiration.

Notre vision du monde est obstruée, pendant que nos yeux se préparent à ce qui nous attend. Tout dépend de la façon dont tu regardes, de ton état d'esprit : la même chose peut passer de la pure perfection à un véritable enfer.

Quand je terminais, ma main me faisait mal. Dix feuilles entières. Mon écriture allait de mal en pis à mesure que ma dissertation prenait fin. Enfin, je tenais pour raté cet examen, j'espérais seulement que le professeur ne s'endorme pas devant mes monologues.

Le jour où nos sens décident de s'accorder avec la réalité, toute la perfection disparait. Seuls les faits, les mots te restent, les formes...et tu dois essayer de vivre avec ça.

J'ai regardais autour de moi, il ne restait que moi dans la salle. Je rougissais après avoir remarqué le professeur jouant avec son stylo avec impatience. Je me suis levée et j'ai maudit la chaise de faire tant de bruit. J'ai remis mon examen au professeur et suis sortie de là avec une sensation étrange.

Comment mes sens seraient-ils aujourd'hui ?

Je me suis empressée de prendre le métro pour aller au travail. J'arrivais en retard. Quand je suis entrée dans le restaurant, je réfléchissais à la manière de m'excuser. Mais toutes mes explications sont tombées à l'eau quand je l'ai vu.

Il était assis au comptoir avec un sourire parfait sur son visage, vêtu de manière plus occasionelle et accompagné d'un autre jeune homme qui riait de ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter. J'ai soupiré.

« Dieu existe. »

Je me suis engouffrée dans la réserve avec un sourire sur mon visage. Mais mon agacement n'a pas tardé à faire surface.

« Tu arrives tard jeune fille, » me dit Doly en entrant à son tour dans la réserve.

« Désolé j'avais un examen... »

« Ton beau mec revient pour que tu lui rejettes un café dessus ! » Son rire m'a fait sortir de mes gonds. Je lui ai tiré la langue. J'espérais qu'elle avait tord, je ne voulais pas paraître ridicule.

« Très spirituel. »

« Allons ne le fais pas attendre ! » Elle m'a donné une petite impulsion et j'ai abouti au comptoir avec un sourire crispé.

Le garçon a arrêté de parler et m'a regardée, me souriant d'une manière qui devrait être défendu.

« Bonjour ma belle. Où étais-tu ? » Mon coeur a bondi après avoir entendu ces mots. J'ai remarqué que je rougissais.

« Veux-tu prendre quelque chose ? »

« Oui, une bière bien fraiche me ferait envie. » J'ai baissé les yeux. Normal, le pauvre ne veut pas courir de risque. Il n'est déjà pas à une table mais au comptoir, il ne pouvait donc pas subir ma maladresse. Il demande une bière 'fraîche' pour que je ne le brûle pas. J'ai secoué la tête avant de m'éloigner pour prendre sa bière.

Quand je me suis retournée, son regard était fixé sur moi, un éclat spécial dans les yeux. Un sourire en coin a éclairé son visage. Ma respiration s'est bloquée. S'il continuait de m'éblouir de cette manière il finirait par me donner une attaque.

Je lui ai servi sa bière alors que je sentais toujours son regard rivé sur moi. Allons Bella soit sympatique. Engage la conversation.

« La tâche de ton pantalon est-elle partie ? » Son ami a toussé et a ri amusé. J'ai recommencé à rougir.

« La tâche du pantalon... Et bien je ne sais pas, mais... » Il s'est penché un peu sur le comptoir. « Si tu veux, on peut aller aux toilettes pour vérifier. »

Mes yeux se sont ouverts sous le choc. J'ai pu voir son ami qui tentait de dissimuler un rire. J'ai serré la mâchoire. Et je me suis tournée pour m'engager dans la réserve. Qu'est-ce que j'avais cru ? La perfection n'existe pas. Je voulais reprendre mes feuilles d'examen et dire :

« La perfection cesse d'exister quand l'homme ouvre la bouche ! »

Où sont les chevaliers avec leurs armures ? Je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes en essayant de me convaincre que je ne voulais pas connaître son nom. Bon peut-être que je voulais le connaître, juste pour ne plus avoir à maudire un inconnu.

Comment pouvait-on être si désagréable ? Bien sûr ! C'était à cause de son ami non ?

« La perfection cesse d'exister quand il y a des témoins ! »

J'ai regardé dans sa direction depuis la réserve. Il buvait son verre en riant encore. Pourvu qu'il avale de travers et que la vieille de la table trois lui fasse du bouche à bouche avec le dentier inclus ! J'ai grogné. Ca y est, il boit sa bière... Attendez une minute... C'est une bière !

« La perfection cesse d'exister en présence d'alcool ! »

J'étais sur le point de prendre mon carnet pour noter toutes mes idées quand une voix m'a interpellé.

« Tu es venue travailler ou te cacher ? »

« Doly.... c'est un...sans gêne. » Je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. Un salaud ? Un imbécile ?

« Et bien, il y a d'autres personnes en dehors de lui. Ou penses-tu qu'aucun homme n'existe après lui ? »

« Bien sûr que non, il ne m'importe absolument pas. Comme si j'avais pensé à lui... » Mentir me fut fatal.

« C'est clair tu n'as pas pensé à lui, c'est pour cela que tu étais en hyper-ventilation en arrivant ?! » N'est-elle pas hilarante ? Une vieille radoteuse oui !

« J'étais essouflée parce que j'ai du courir. »

« Bien sur, personne n'a dit le contraire. Allez va t'occuper de la table deux. »

J'ai soufflé avant d'atteindre la salle à manger. J'ai noté qu'il me dévisageait toujours. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'éblouisse. Il ne manquait plus que je finisse par trébucher et que je tombe sur lui. Hier ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ?

Merde à la philosophie et à la perfection !

Je suis passée près de lui et j'ai humé son parfum, il sentait terriblement bon. Mais c'était un crétin, tous les crétins sentent bon. Non ça c'était un mensonge. Seul ce crétin sentait bon, seul ce crétin avait le sourire parfait. Bon il y avait assez d'une perfection ! Maintenant, concentre-toi sur le client.

Arg !

Voilà l'homme 'beau' typique de Doly. Son ventre ressortait tellement que son tee-shirt le boudinait. Une touffe de poil apparaissait sur son cou et il était chauve par endroit.

C'est parce que tu le regardes mal. La perfection dépend de la manière dont tu regardes. Regarde-le bien.

Rien, tu pourras regarder ce type autant de temps que tu le voudras tu ne trouveras pas de trait de perfection. Peut-être qu'avec lui se sera le contraire. Peut-être que si tu lui parles, la perfection va apparaître.

« Bonjour. »

« Tu as traîné ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

« Désolé. »

Génial. Aucune perfection que ce soit en le regardant ou en lui parlant. Pour trouver la perfection tu dois être aveugle, muet et sourd. Mais en réalité... A quoi est-ce que cela mène ? Qui veut quelqu'un de parfait ? La perfection est ennuyeuse.

J'ai de nouveau regardé mon 'inconnu'. Il est terriblement beau mais crétin et ce dont j'étais sure c'est que je ne voulais pas d'un crétin dans ma vie.

Je devrais continuer à chercher.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les personnages appartiennent à **__**Stephenie Meyer**_ _**, l'auteur s'amuse juste un peu avec eux...**_

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Dédoublement de personnalité.**_

_Nous avons deux moitiés  
Séparées par un fil  
Et ce fil, pour sa part,  
En milles parties diverses. _

_Dos -O__reja de van Gogh._

Un nouvelle journée et je continuais d'être la même femme frustrée. Aujourd'hui, j'entendais la même phrase typique « tu es de mauvais poil » mais ça allait plus loin, je n'étais pas que ça. Ce qui se passe ? Et bien, je l'admets, j'ai besoin d'un homme. Mais jamais je ne le dirais à haute voix. Je ne trouve pas l'homme qui me comble. Je suis encore plus de mauvaise humeur depuis la visite de mon inconnu.

Pourquoi diable me suis-je fais des illusions avec lui ?

Pourquoi diable suis-je si excessivement 'bernable' ?

Ce matin, je n'avais pas cours ce qui me devais d'être au restaurant, mais... Avec cette vie, comment arriverais-je à flirter ? Le restaurant, l'université, dormir et ainsi se déroulent mes journées. Bon, la vérité est que le restaurant et l'université sont bondés d'hommes célibataires, de non-célibataires mais disposés, de disposés dont tu ne disposeras jamais... Bref, la vie est peuplée d'opportunités dont je ne bénéficie jamais.

Je déteste les rancards organisés !

Oui, ces rancards là. L'ami typique qui a un ami « dispo »... 'J'ai un ami qui est célibataire, je suis sûr qu'il va te plaîre'. Mensonge ! S'il doit avoir recourt à des amies, il n'est pas présentable mais ça attise toujours ta curiosité. Et voilà que tu finis avec un type qui n'arrête pas de t'appeler au téléphone en te disant que tu es la femme de sa vie.

Bien sûr, c'est le premier homme qui te dit une aussi jolie chose... Et tu finis par le maudire chaque fois qu'il t'appelle, que tu décroches le téléphone et que tu sors ton carnet d'excuses plus ou moins raisonnables. Excuses, qui sont si mauvaises, que tu rougis rien qu'en les disant, et que ton estomac se serre en attendant sa réponse. Mais ça il ne le remarque jamais.

La meilleure partie est quand enfin il « grille » une de tes excuses. Quand il se rend compte que ta grand-mère est morte et que deux semaines plus tard elle est ressuscitée pour se casser une jambe, ou encore que chaque nuit tu soignes tes neveux et qu'il t'échappe, un jour de faiblesse, que tu es fille unique. A cet instant, quand tu crois que maintenant il va te détester, il a pitié de toi. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Une autre énigme dont j'aimerais débattre à mon prochain examen de philosophie, la matière que je n'approuve pas mais qui devient un plaisir.

« Bella, tu viens de passer dix minutes à nettoyer cette partie du bar, tu peux maintenant voir ton reflet. Contente ? »

« umm... » Que dire ? Et bien je ne dirais rien ! J'ai continué de nettoyer le reste du bar tandis que Doly secouait la tête. Ici on ne peut pas penser tranquillement.

« Il n'aura rien à voir... »

« Si tu le nommes... »

« Nommer. Qui ça ? » demanda une voix veloutée.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts comme des soucoupes. J'ai tenté de fuir mais Doly fut plus rapide, disparaissant du bar. Comment une quinquagénaire pouvait-elle avoir plus de réflexes que moi ? Note mentale : s'inscrire à la gymnastique.

Je me suis tournée et ma bouche est restée légérement ouverte. Dieu existe et j'ai la manie de rester bouche bée devant lui . Comment quelqu'un peut-il sourire d'une telle façon ? J'ai essayé de ne pas lui sourire bien que les muscles de mon visage s'opposaient à cette nouvelle résolution. J'ai serré la mâchoire et me suis plantée devant lui.

« Bonjour. »

Il a recommencé à sourire et j'ai rapidement analysé la situation.

Pas d'alccol.

Pas de témoins.

Bien... Aujourd'hui il va être sympathique.

« Bonjour. » ai-je répondu froidement.

« Finalement, j'ai réussi à enlever la tâche du pantalon, seul. »

Et là l'homme a ouvert la bouche.

« Tu es un crétin. » lui ai-je dit en essayant de garder pour moi mon envie de le gifler. Bon, je pourrais le faire peut-être qu'ainsi nous arriverions à exorciser ses démons intérieurs.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne te pardonne pas, je pense t'accompagner à aucunes toilettes et ne rien faire pour toi, donc si tu viens pour ça tu peux prendre la porte.

« Bella ! » m'a récriminé Doly.

Je me suis tournée vers elle et elle m'a fait signe de la rejoindre dans la réserve. Je connaissais ce regard, j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Est-ce ce que je suppose ? Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? »

« Rien. Ce n'est qu'un crétin, il a besoin qu'on le lui dise. »

« Crétin ou pas, c'est mon client et toi en tant qu'employée tu dois le respecter donc rends moi service, sors d'ici et excuse-toi ou vas chercher un autre boulot. »

J'ai juré à voix basse et suis sortie pour retrouver 'monsieur parfait' qui arborait un regard perdu. Deviendrait-il la victime maintenant ? Génial. Le mélodramatique à une limite !

« Je viens m'excuser pour t'avoir dit la vérité. »

« Bella. » Encore la vieille commère. Les vérités offensent...

« Bon, pour t'avoir dit ma version de la vérité... C'était mal de ma part. M'excuses-tu ? »

J'ai levé les yeux pour voir qu'il contenait son rire, c'était insupportable. J'ai essayé de m'échapper mais le regard perçant de Doly m'a stoppée. Elle a commencé à bouger les yeux dans ce qui paraissait être un tic. Je ne comprenais rien, je lui ai fait une mimique pour qu'elle se rende compte que je ne saisissais pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire quand cette voix a recommencé à parler.

« Je crois qu'elle veut que tu m'invites à prendre quelque chose. »

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt après avoir vu Doly acquiescer. C'est un complot ?

« Que veux-tu prendre ? » demandais-je à contrecoeur.

« Eh bien un café m'enchanterait mais... » J'ai levé un sourcil. S'il faisait un commentaire hors-sujet, je le frappais et j'allais direct pointer au chômage. « j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes à la table et que tu prennes quelque chose avec moi, je crois que nous devons discuter un peu sur la définition du mot crétin. »

« Je n'ai pas de dictionnaire ici. » Il a levé un sourcil. « Ok c'est bon. Ne préfères-tu pas une bière ? Ainsi, tu ne courras aucun risque de brûlure. »

« Non, merci. Je ne prends pas d'alcool. »

Oh mon dieu, il a un dédoublement de la personnalité ! C'est dangereux non ? J'ai regardé à mes côtés mais il n'y avait personne. Où est Doly quand on a besoin d'elle ? Maintenant, elle va me traiter de folle ! J'ai souri au garçon, je ne connaissais toujours pas son prénom, et ai décidé de lui faire un café, décaféiné, certaine que la caféine ne s'accordait pas avec ce genre de maladie.

Je me suis assise à côté de lui, essayant de l'analyser. Ne devrait-il pas porter un bracelet ou autre qui indiquerait qu'il est sous traitement ? Le rire qu'il fît me donna un sursaut.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

J'ai rougi. J'étais paranoïaque. Pourquoi devrait-il être malade ? Il mentait simplement, c'est une caractéristique courante chez presque tous les hommes.

« Non rien. »

« Bon Bella, tu pourrais me dire à quel moment je me suis converti en crétin avec toi... tu m'intrigues. »

Un schizophrène, un menteur ou un homme atteint d'Alzheimer... Cela devenait intéressant.

« Et bien hier quand... » Son rire m'a interrompu.

« Pardon, continue, continue... »

C'était sûrement un dédoublement de la personnalité, le pauvre ! Et moi je l'insultais...

« Comme je te disais, » Ai-je remarqué pour que le malheureux ne soit pas perdu. « hier quand tu es venu avec ton ami, tu m'as dit des choses qui m'ont génée. »

« Et si je te dis qu'hier je ne suis pas venu... »

Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

« Et bien, ton autre toi est venu. » Je me sentais ridicule de dire ça. Je sentais mes joues s'enflammer. Et j'écoutais son rire. Bien Bella, tu as merdé dans ton diagnostic, c'est un menteur. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, avec lui ?

« Je ne savais pas qu'ici un jumeau se faisait appeler 'ton autre toi' ! ». Dit-il en riant.

Quoi ? Des jumeaux ?!


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Deux par deux.**_

_Entre pères et frères, ne mets pas tes mains._

_Anonyme_

Point de vue de Bella.

Des jumeaux ? Pourquoi ceci ne met-il pas venu à l'esprit avant ? Je devais arrêter de regarder _Urgences_ et _House_, je tirais toujours des déductions étranges au comportement des autres. C'était frustrant. Et maintenant, en revenant au monde réel...

« Oh, donc tu es parfait. » J'ai dit ça à haute voix ? Je ris.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est parfait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? » a-t-il demandé, curieux, sans cesser de sourire.

« Avoir un frère jumeau. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Il ne m'apporte que des problèmes. »

« Suis-je un problème pour toi ? » ai-je dis tandis que j'arborais une moue boudeuse. Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Depuis quand 'faire la moue' était une méthode pour draguer ? Je devrais m'acheter un manuel pour savoir comment faire, parce que vu mes réactions spontanées, je n'y parviendrais pas par moi-même.

« Non, bien sur que non. Oh, ne fais pas ça. »

Cet homme n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Je quittais ma moue instantanément. Et j'ai croisé les bras à la hauteur de ma poitrine.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, mon corps manque de coordination quand je suis près de toi. » J'ai ouvert les yeux me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. « Je veux dire, premièrement je suis maladroite, ensuite je semble assez spéciale, et maintenant je me comporte comme une petite fille... Je dois te paraître étrange. »

« Et bien, je crois que toi aussi tu as dû avoir une mauvaise impression de moi et tu es encore là. »

« J'ai seulement pensé que tu avais un dédoublement de la personnalité, alzheimer ou une impulsion irrépressible pour le mensonge. »

Un instant. Il venait de dire que je lui avais donné une mauvaise impression ? Rembobinons. Ses mots avaient cachés un « tu as aussi », bien il pense que je suis bizarre et je l'achève en disant que je pensais que c'était un malade. C'est merveilleux. Pour quand le manuel ?

Son rire m'a ramené à la vie réelle.

« Tu as pensé ça ? Avant ou après avoir pensé que j'étais un crétin ? »

« Après. » dis-je baissant la tête honteuse.

« Et que pensais-tu faire ? N'était-ce pas dangereux pour toi ? » Il riait de moi. Génial, au moins je parraissais amusante à ses yeux.

« Je pensais regarder sur _google _comment je devais te traiter. Je croyais que les gens avec ce type de problème devaient porter un bracelet ou un collier les identifiant. »

« Comme les chiens ? » Il riait avec appétit tandis qu'il décoiffait ses cheveux.

« Non. Bon oui. Je ne sais pas, mais de toutes façons pour maintenant je ne connais plus personne de tel. Je n'aurais pas à m'en préoccuper. »

« Ca me réjouit que tu tenterais de m'aider. » Il n'arrêtait pas de rire et je finis par rire avec lui.

« Tu sais, tu m'as inspiré pour mon examen de philosophie. »

Très bonne transition Bella. Tu as détourné la conversation, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Enfin, nous pouvons changer de sujet et ne pas avoir à se lamenter davantage de mon idiotie.

« Vraiment ? De quoi traitait l'examen ? »

Merde. Bonne transition ? Mon oeil ! Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Réfléchis, réfléchis.

« Aimerais-tu un autre café ? » Essayons avec la tentative d'évasion. Il a levé un sourcil.

« Tu ne vas pas me le dire ? Pour de vrai ? »

J'ai secoué la tête en signe de négation et un parfait sourire en coin est né sur son visage. Cet homme ne savait-il rien faire de mauvais ? Erreur. Cette conversation ressemblait à celle du premier jour, et nous avons déjà décidé que la perfection n'existait pas. Mais bien sûr, mes maudits sens étaient aujourd'hui décidés à me contredire. J'ai soupiré.

« Tu sais, » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « je me renseignerais. »

Je me suis tendue. Ce simple effleurement de son souffle sur ma peau a fait réagir tout mon corps. Un stupide sourire s'est placé sur mon visage.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. » Je le défiais, mais une partie de moi voulait qu'il le fasse.

« J'obtiens toujours tout ce que je veux. »

« Hey ! Quand vous êtes-vous permutés ? » Demandais-je feignant la surprise et regardant alentour. Il a levé un sourcil. « Oh allez, l'arrogant c'est 'ton autre toi'. »

« Ce n'est pas être arrogant. » Son rire était frais, je pourrais m'y habituer. « C'est être réaliste. » Il a regardé sa montre et son sourire s'est transformé en grimace. « Désolé, j'adorerais continuer à bavarder avec toi mais je dois y aller. J'ai du travail. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Si je lui demandais si j'allais le revoir, paraîtrais-je trop désespérée ?

« La prochaine fois, comment saurai-je qui tu es ? »

Il est resté pensif. Bella... Qui te dis qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Peut-être a-t-il une fiancée ? Tu ne lui as même pas demandé. Peut-être est-il gay qui sait ? Peut être est-il de passage par ici ? Ou il n'a simplement pas envie de revoir une cinglée.

« Quand je te verrai, je ferais cela. »

Il s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé à la commissure des lèvres. Je suis restée figée, mon coeur a entamé une course desespérée. Mon corps entier fut traversé par un courant electrique. Génial, il a seulement embrassé ton visage. Ce n'est pourtant pas grand chose. Si. Si, ça l'était.

Quand mes lèvres ont voulu réagir, il n'était déjà plus en face de moi.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Ai-je réussi à dire après cinq minutes.

« Doly, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

J'ai levé les yeux pour apercevoir ma chef, souriante. J'ai serré la mâchoire pour ne pas lui faire un doigt, geste que je regretterais amèrement. Ma journée avait été trop bonne pour qu'elle me licencie .

« Et bien ? »

« Et bien quoi ? »

« Continue-t-il d'être un crétin ? »

« Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi. » Lui ai-je dis tandis que je me levais et reprenais mon travail avec un sourire niais sur mon visage.

Après tout, tu ne sais jamais ce que le destin te réserve. Peut-être que cette année est la mienne. J'étais de bonne humeur donc j'ai décidé de nettoyer le four. Oui mais cela gâcherait ma journée et mon humeur. Mieux, je le ferais un jour où je suis de mauvaise humeur.

Le reste de la journée fut amusant. Mon esprit était dans un certain lieu du monde, je ne voulais pas analyser mon comportement d'il y a quelques heures parce que cela me rendait hystérique. Lui ai-je dis qu'il était parfait ?

En parlant de perfection, j'espérais que jamais il ne cherche de quoi traitait mon examen de philosophie, ça pouvait être quelque chose de très humiliant.

« Bonjour. » Cette voix veloutée a provoqué une montée d'adrénaline dans mon corps.

J'ai ouvert les yeux pour rencontrer le sourire parfait le plus sexy du monde. Mon coeur a accéléré et j'ai seulement pu fermer les yeux en espérant que ses lèvres recommenceraient à froler le coin des miennes.

« Tu vas bien ? »

J'ai tout à coup ouvert les yeux, les plissant.

« Toi ! » ai-je crié.

« Moi. » a-t-il dit en riant. Que se passait-il ? Leur rire devait-il être semblable ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Est-ce la façon que tu as de traiter les clients ? Je te connaissais plus sympathique. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, hier tu a dû parler avec ma soeur jumelle. » Voyons si il réagit à mon allusion.

« Une soeur jumelle ? Sérieusement ? J'ai aussi un... »

Génial. La répartition de l'intelligence a vraiment été inégale : 90% pour l'un et le reste pour l'autre. Normal que c'est un crétin, il a hérité du reste. J'ai levé un sourcil.

« Sérieusement ? Ne me dis pas... »

« Si, si tu veux nous pourrions sortir tous les quatre... Mais bon, c'est toi que je veux. Ta soeur est un peu farouche, elle convient mieux à mon frère. »

Finalement, j'allais nettoyer les fours.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire... Bisous a tous !**_

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Théories.**_

_La théorie est autre dans la pratique... Pazos._

Point de vue de Bella.

J'étais en train de regarder mes mains, maudissant à haute voix.

« Je vais finir sans ongles ! » Nettoyer le four avec un mauvais produit n'était pas une bonne idée. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Je venais réellement de rencontrer deux hommes physiquements parfaits...

Le réveil m'indiquait qu'il était déjà temps pour moi de partir à l'université. Aujourd'hui, on nous remettrait la note de l'heureux examen de philosophie. J'avais espoir que le professeur n'attire pas l'attention sur mon monologue intérieur. Je suis entrée dans la salle, lasse. J'avais envie de finir mes cours et d'aller travailler. Une seconde. Venais-je vraiment de penser ça ? Depuis quand veux-tu aller travailler ? Et bien, depuis que la vue est bonifiée par la perfection en personne.

« Bonjour. » Et ça c'était la voix de mon assomant professeur. Je n'avais pas envie de lever la tête et d'affronter son regard de... Swan ! A quoi diable pensais-tu ? Je devais juste me faire porter pâle ! « Aujourd'hui, je suis accompagné d'un collègue de travail, Edward Cullen, qui commentera le sujet de l'examen de l'autre jour. » Il ne manquait plus qu'il rît de mon examen avec son ami .

Allez Bella, avant de lever les yeux, fais comme si tu as mal au coeur et que tu dois aller aux toilettes et fuis. Ca ne m'importe pas d'être lâche. J'ai levé les yeux progressivement, tentant ainsi de ressembler à la plus grande malade de la planète. Et là, j'ai vraiment eu mal au coeur. Que faisait-il ici ? Et le meilleur : lequel des deux était-ce ? J'étais dans un processus d'hyper-ventilation. Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas lu les examens. Dites-moi que c'est le crétin, qu'il ne se souviendra pas comment je m'appelle. Oh mon Dieu non ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas le crétin qui me fera alors un commentaire sur son pantalon ou je mourrai calcinée.

Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle avec moi ? Je ne suis pas égoïste, j'aime seulement l'un des deux.

« Swan, vous allez bien ? » Me demanda le professeur. Parfait. J'ai regardé devant moi pour rencontrer deux parfaits yeux verts me regardant avec un sourire sur le visage. Qui es-tu ? Voyons... Je devrais lui rappeler de mettre un bracelet.

« Oui, j'ai seulement un peu chaud. » Mes joues étaient en feu. Parfait, toute la classe me regardait.

« Donc, comme l'a dit à l'instant Monsieur Banner, je suis Edward Cullen. L'autre jour, il m'a appris qu'il avait fait un examen sur la perfection et j'ai aimablement proposé de faire un petit exposé sur ce même sujet. »

Traître. « J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. » J'ai plissé les yeux dans sa direction. Je sais qui tu es. Dieu, la vérité est que je ne le sais pas. Pourquoi sont-ils si ressemblants ?

« Je dois vous dire que j'ai jeté un oeil aux examens que vous avez réalisés et ils sont réellement bons. Certains sont curieux. Je me demande de qui vous vous êtes inspirés... Ce sont de très bonnes théories. » C'est lui. Qu'on me vienne en aide ! Je crois qu'on devrait me couper la langue. A quoi pensais-je quand je lui ai raconté ça ? Et si c'était un psychopathe ? Je veux dire, personne ne se donne tant de peine pour un simple examen si ?!

« Bon, le sujet était la perfection. Quelqu'un sait-il où nous pouvons trouver la perfection ? » J'ai regardé la classe où toutes les élèves bavaient. La perfection pour moi a cessé d'exister. Pourquoi les autres filles étaient-elles si belles ? J'ai regardé leurs ongles parfaitement peints. Bien sûr, elles n'ont pas rencontrés l'autre spécimen de frère... Je suis certaine qu'elles le suivraient n'importe où. Bande de vipères !

« Nous pouvons la trouver... » Dieu, il était en train de dire où on pouvait la rencontrer. Maintenant, il va dire chez une serveuse maladroite et je vais être la femme la plus heureuse du monde. « dans le regard de quelqu'un, à la commissure de ses lèvres. » Non ! Maintenant, j'étais la femme la plus ardente du monde. Etait-ce pour moi ? J'ai avalé ma salive de travers, ou plutôt la bave que je m'efforçais de contenir, me faisant tousser, et Edward s'est tourné pour me regarder.

« Allez-vous bien Mademoiselle Swan ? » J'ai aquiescé avec un haut degré de chaleur sur mon visage. Dieu, pourquoi ça devait m'arriver à moi ? « Bien, comme je le disais, je crois que la perfection est basée sur l'acceptation de l'imperfection des autres. La perfection n'existe pas dans une seule chose. La perfection est un mélange de toutes les âmes, de tout ce qui existe. » Les élèves, enfin non, plutôt les filles étaient toutes en train de lever la main pour demander quelque chose à Edward. Choses qui avaient moins de sens que mon examen, c'est peu dire. Mais il était si aimable avec elles que j'étais en train de démoraliser sous les soupirs constants de la classe. « Et bien, pour finir, rappelez-vous qu'on ne peut atteindre la perfection sans avoir commis d'erreur. » Les gens ont applaudis avec effusion.

Avant de sortir de la classe, il a ajouté « Savoir choisir votre erreur. » et il m'a fait un clin d'oeil. Le reste de l'heure, je l'ai passée à gigoter. Quand le reverrais-je ? Mon coeur était en train de battre frénétiquement en imaginant que peut-être il viendrait me voir après. Mais, à quoi pensais-je ? Je suis sortie de la classe, en pensant à comment coordiner mes pieds sans tomber quand je me suis cognée le visage contre quelque chose de dur.

« Je vois que ta maladresse persiste. » Cette voix veloutée ne pouvait pas être juste en face de moi.

« Toi. »

« Moi. » J'ai levé un sourcil. N'avait-il vraiment pas de dédoublement de la personnalité ?

« Tu es... un tricheur... un... »

« Crétin ? Non c'est 'mon autre moi', tu te souviens ? » Son fameux sourire est apparu, éblouissant mon pauvre coeur qui a commencé à palpiter comme un désespéré. J'ai plissé les yeux et ai fait le geste le plus mûr qui me soit venu à l'esprit : je lui ai tiré la langue. « Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas part d'un autre de tes diagnostics précipités ? » J'ai ri alors qu'il passait les mains dans ses cheveux.

« Non... » J'ai baissé les yeux.

« Oh allons, tu mens. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Une schizophrénie ? Non... Dis-moi que tu n'as pas regardé _House_ la semaine dernière et que je n'ai pas quelque chose d'incurrable... » Il s'est appuyé sur le mur du couloir tandis que je riais toujours.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et je me suis appuyée sur le mur, en face de lui.

« Dis-moi ce qui est passé par ta petite tête. » Il s'est approché jusqu'à moi et a caressé le contour de mes lèvres. « Te souviens-tu de notre signal ? » Il était dangereusement près.

« J'ai pensé que tu étais un harceleur. Content ? » Je ris cette fois plus fort, jetant ma tête en arrière. Il a ouvert grand les yeux et a recommencé à rire.

« Premièrement... Je savais que tu finirais par me le dire. Tu es assez faible. » Pardon ? J'ai plissé les yeux. « Deuxièmement... Un harceleur ? D'où t'est venu cette idée ? Et surtout quel type de série regardes-tu ? »

« Quel type de personne 'non-harceleuse' » J'ai marqué les guillemets avec mes doigts. « fait autant d'efforts pour connaître le sujet d'un examen ? Je veux dire... Ceci est une caractéristique d'harceleur. »

Il n'arrêtait pas de rire. Etait-ce vraiment des larmes que je voyais ?

« Je me réjouis de te divertir. » Lui ai-je dis, ennuyée.

« Et bien Mademoiselle l'experte en harceleur... La vérité est que c'est une coïncidence. Je prenais un café avec mon collègue et il m'a parlé d'un examen de philosophie. »

« Tu mens ! » L'ai-je accusé, pointant mon index vers lui.

« Moi ? Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt se demander si tu n'es pas paranoïaque... » Il est devenu sérieux, croisant ses bras. Ma bouche était complètement ouverte. Venait-il de me traiter de paranoïaque ?

« ... » Aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. « Ca m'est égal ce que tu penses. 'Monsieur Parfait !' »

« Ah, en parlant de ça... J'ai adoré ton examen. » C'était décidé : je détestais Edward Cullen.

« Tu es...insupportable. Regarde... Même ton frère est plus... Mieux que toi. » Je me suis retournée, agacée et j'ai commencé à marcher dans le couloir.

« Oh, tu m'offenses... 'Mon autre moi' meilleur que moi... Mais nous distingues-tu ? Qui te dis que je ne suis pas 'l'autre moi' ? Je m'y perds un peu avec les 'moi'... » Je me suis immobilisée. Je rêve ou il est en train de se foutre de moi ? Je me suis retournée pour l'affronter mais il était beaucoup trop près, si près que j'ai remarqué sa respiration dans mon cou. Je me suis tendu.

Dieu, pas encore les théories sur la perfection. Ferme les yeux et ne respire pas. Bon, respire mais ne le hume pas. Bon dieu, cesse de penser à lui quelques instants ! Tu as besoin de paraître agacée, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il comprenne que tu le renifles comme une chienne en rut.

« Une autre de tes théories ? » Il a sussuré à mon oreille, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps . J'ai ouvert les yeux me retrouvant devant ses précieux yeux verts. J'ai soupiré fortement. Merde. Que décidons-nous ? Ne pas respirer. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, son odeur pourrait même énivrer la plus désintéressée. J'étais perdue.

« Pourquoi sens-tu si divinement bon ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, je dirais parce que je me suis aspergé de parfum. » Il a ri. « Mais, je suis sûr que tu as une théorie selon laquelle c'est un 'extrait pour séquestrations' ou non ne me dis pas... C'est un autre des traits principaux du harceleur ? »

« Plutôt pour être harcelé... » ai-je sussuré.

« Comment ? C'est ok... Me permets-tu d'être la victime durant un instant ? » J'ai médité cette situation une minute. Moi, poursuivant Edward Cullen comme une écolière hystérique. Faisant des photos de tout ce qu'il toucherait. Alerte !! je crois qu'il est en train de me toucher. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes.

Bon dieu, oubliez mon appel à l'aide ! Je n'en ai plus besoin. Mais son baiser est resté à la commissure de mes lèvres. J'ai soupiré.

« J'avais presque oublié notre mot de passe. »

« Et... Comment je fais moi pour que tu ne me confondes pas ? » Ai-je demandé les yeux toujours fermés.

« Bella... Toi tu n'as pas de jumelles. » m'a-t-il dit. Merde. Ce frère était l'intelligent.

« Dommage. » Ai-je sussuré.

« Tu peux quand même faire quelque chose pour que je ne te confonde pas. Mais je dois t'avouer que tu es unique. » J'ai rougi. Bien que je ne sache pas si c'était un compliment.

« J'y penserais... »

Et là je suis dans mon lit, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'il ne me confonde pas, pour qu'il ne me considère pas juste comme une fille parmis tant d'autres. Demain, j'attendrais avec angoisses qu'il apparaisse... Lui ou son frère.

_**Alors ?! Vous aimez toujours ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir... Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à ****Stephenie Meyer . J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! **

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Après-midi entre filles.**_

_Rencontrer un Homme Menteur et le découvrir, te fera gagner un morceau du Ciel..._

J'étais assise dans le restaurant, prenant mes dix minutes de pause. Je me distrayais en contemplant simplement la paire de vieillards qui chaque jour venait discuter au bar. Ils étaient si amusants.

Je me suis levé et ai porté mon verre jusqu'à l'évier. J'allais le rincer et continuer mon travail. J'étais en train de le laver tout en fredonnant une chanson quand des mains se sont posées sur ma taille. Ces mains se sont accrochées à moi, me serrant contre un corps.

Je me suis tendu. Si le mari de Doly pensait que j'étais une 'marie-couche-toi-là', j'allais être claire. Je cherchais dans mon esprit les mots corrects pour lui dire que c'était un porc. Bon, en réalité, un porc restait insuffisant.

« Devine qui c'est. » Une voix veloutée me chuchotait à l'oreille. Je me suis tendu. Mon corps fut assaillit par une sensation ardente. Qui était-ce ? Je me suis tournée pour l'affronter, mon dos restait collé au plan de travail tandis qu'il se collait encore plus à moi. Ses lèvres se sont approchées des miennes. Du calme, maintenant il va dévier à la commissure de tes lèvres. Reste calme. J'ai fermé les yeux, mais ses lèvres ont heurté les miennes.

Troublée, mon coeur bondissait dans ma poitrine. Et les papillons inquiets s'évaporaient de mon estomac. J'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis retrouvée avec mon oreiller. Je les ai refermés pour recommencer à sentir ses lèvres mais rien. Malédiction. Lequel des deux était-ce ? J'ai pris l'oreiller et me suis couvert le visage. Mes meilleurs baisers finissaient toujours par être avec cet oreiller maudit. La frustration est d'autant plus grande.

J'ai regardé mon oreiller et me suis mise à lui administrer des coups de poing. Bon dieu, je me sentais bien en embrassant ce... rêve.

Je décidais de me lever et de prendre une douche bien froide, le meilleur remède pour les chaleurs nocturnes.

« La Terre appelle Bella. Un, deux, trois, Bella ? »

La voix d'Alice m'appelait mais j'étais si bien en train de repenser à mon rêve. J'ai secoué la tête et me suis concentrée. Là, mes deux meilleures amies, Alice et Rose, étaient en train de me regarder avec une expression étrange.

« Ai-je du chocolat ? » dis-je me touchant les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Toi et une glace, c'est mauvais signe. » J'ai fixé le mur face à moi.

« Il ne se passe rien. J'ai juste une envie de chocolat. »

« Tu as fait quelque chose dernièrement que tu ne nous as pas racontés ma belle... » Rose me fixait, soupçonneuse.

« J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ma virginité a encore progressé. Je suis de nouveau vierge ! » J'ai levé le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

« Bella, avec la quantité de garçon... » Rose revenait à l'attaque avec sa petite liste d'amis 'disponibles'. C'était une torture. Comment devrais-je lui expliquer que je ne suis pas encore dans cette phase de désespoir ?

« Alors, à quoi devons-nous ce caprice ? » m'a demandé Alice en me regardant intensément. Je détestais ce regard. Dieu...j'allais tout déballer !

« Voilà ! Un garçon me plaît. Contente ? » J'ai fini de libérer ma frustration en poussant un cri qui a fait se retourner tout le restaurant. Génial.

« Dieu ! Attends, je vais chercher quelques boissons. Bella a flashé sur un mec. Il faut porter un toast ! » Rose s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers le bar.

« Qui est-ce ? » Je ne voulais pas regarder Alice. Si je le faisais, je finirais par lui raconter jusqu'à mes baisers avec mon oreiller. J'ai donc tourné la tête vers la porte et là je l'ai vu. Non pas ça !

J'ai baissé les yeux. Un Cullen venait d'entrer mais... Lequel des deux ?

Mes mains sont devenues moites. Mon visage s'enflammait. J'ai levé les yeux décidant d'affronter le deuxième de mes malheurs : Alice. Et là j'ai croisé ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Tu vas me raconter ? » Et là ma faiblesse a refait surface. Ma langue était disposée à tout lâcher quand j'ai vu 'Monsieur Parfait' chuchoter quelque chose à Rose. Mon estomac s'est serré instantanément. Cette donnée n'écartait aucun des deux, après tout c'était Rosalie.

Elle pouvait obtenir n'importe quel type d'hommes, de l'homme crétin au parfait harceleur. J'ai baissé les yeux. Quand j'ai senti bouger la chaise à côté de moi.

« As-tu déjà confier le nom de celui qui te plaît ? » m'a demandé Rosalie.

« Qui plaît à qui ? » Et là c'était cette voix veloutée.

« Ah les filles, je vous présente Robert. » Mon estomac s'est relâché. Ce n'était pas Edward. Grâce à Dieu. Mais... Merde...

« Enchantée. » dis Alice en souriant.

« Pardonnez-moi, je vais chercher une bière. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? » Je gardais les yeux baissés. « Il semblerait que ton amie a perdu sa langue. » J'ai levé les yeux et son visage a changé. « Bon sang, tu es la serveuse ! Laquelle ? La grossière ou la sympathique ? » Il a ri tandis qu'il s'en allait. Mes amies m'ont regardée attendant une explication de ma part que je n'étais pas prête à donner.

« Il ne serait pas le garçon dont tu me parles par hasard ? » m'a demandé Rose.

« Non, pas du tout. C'est seulement son frère jumeau. Lui, c'est un crétin. »

« Génial parce que je pensais le ramener chez moi. Mais tu sais si il te plaît un tantinet, je peux ensuite le mettre dans mon agenda. Enfin, c'est comme tu le sens Bella, mais... »

Dieu et l'agenda maudit. Un jour je le brûlerais. J'ai regardé vers le bar pour voir un homme parfait avec un sourire en coin. J'étais décidée à leur acheter un bracelet pour les identifier. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça : même en sachant que ce n'était pas le frère qui me plaisait, mon corps le convoitait.

Bien que, en réfléchissant bien. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux : un crétin ou un harceleur ? Je veux dire, avec le crétin, si j'avais une quelconque relation avec lui, j'en connaissais la fin : un lit et une porte. Je l'assumerais et je ne devrais pas souffrir. Avec l'autre, c'était différent. Tu te fais des illusions, tu penses que tu es plus qu'une fille d'un soir et ensuite tu finis dans son lit... mais la porte n'est pas loin.

Déduction. Etudier la possibilité de décharger la surchauffe avec le frère avec peu d'intelligence. Je m'imaginais déjà avec mon thermomètre vaginal. Au moment où il serait indiqué que je peux défaillir, je n'aurais d'autre remède que l'acte sexuel.

Combien de temps ? Ca faisait des mois que je ne pratiquais plus... Ma théorie selon laquelle la virginité se renouvelle après une trop longue période d'abstinence suivait une basse étude. J'avais peur de ne pas me souvenir comment faire. J'étais réellement pathétique.

Je me suis levé et suis allée au bar déposer nos coupes. Robert s'est approché de moi et m'a chuchoté.

« Ne sois pas jalouse de ton amie... Il me restera toujours du temps pour toi. »

« Sois tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin de ton temps, tu ne m'intéresses pas. » Il a ri. Ces frères ont le même rire léger. Ne me prenaient-ils pas au sérieux ?

« Autant que tu essaies ce qui te plaît. Je veux dire...personne ne m'a jamais résisté et tu vas finir dans mon lit. Tu le sais ça, non ? »

Un crétin était encore insuffisant. Un putain d'arrogant méprisable !

« Tu vas coucher avec mon amie... Crois-tu que je sois le genre de fille qui coucherait avec le 'plan cul' de son amie ??? »

« Avec un autre peut-être pas, mais je suis plus fort que ta volonté. » Il s'est placé dans mon dos tandis que son doigt parcourait mon bras. « Je te plais, tu ne peux pas le nier, en plus, je te fais une proposition... Que penses-tu de nous trois, ensemble ? »

Pendant un instant, mon esprit s'est imaginé les deux jumeaux et moi dans un lit. Ceux-ci me faisaient oublier ma virginité récupérée. Les deux corps parfaits, leurs mains se promenant sur mon corps, leurs lèvres m'embrassant...

C'était trop d'informations pour une pauvre frustrée. Ca amenait mon degré de frustration à battre des records.

« Toi, moi et la blonde, ça serait génial » J'en ai presque jeté le café. Venais-je d'entendre qu'il voulait faire un trio avec moi et Rose ? »

« Ne rêve pas trop. »

« Moi, je n'en rêverai pas. Je serai occupé à faire crier ton amie... Mais toi si, tu le feras... »

« Tu es un crétin. »

« Oui et toi une prude. » J'ai ouvert la bouche et ai plissé les yeux. Cet 'autre moi' venait de déclarer la guerre.

Rose s'est approchée de nous et a enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rob qui sans aucune gêne a placé sa main sur ses fesses. Elle a souri, trop euphorique. Elle aurait pu poser pour un panneau publicitaire dont le message serait :

"Cette nuit je vais avoir la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de tous les temps."

Je lui ai jeté un regard haineux qui a fait rire Rob de manière terriblement sexy. Note mentale : faire qu'il rît plus. Ca pourrait me servir de me rappeler de ces rires dans mes moments forts. Que se passe-t-il ? Il m'a touchée... Je veux dire, je crois que c'est normal. J'ai une virginité en pleine croissance... Je suis nécessiteuse. Pauvre oreiller qui allait devoir, cette nuit, résister à mes assauts.

J'ai vu, tandis qu'ils montaient en voiture, qu'ils se disaient des choses dans l'oreille. C'étaient sûrement le genre de cochonneries que tu dis seulement à un inconnu. Des cochonneries dont tu as honte rien que d'y penser...mais qui nous rendent injustement folles.

Je suis allée aux toilettes et me suis regardée dans le miroir. Je devais essayer de travailler mon expression anti-hommes. J'étais sûre que Rob allait revenir... Et je devais réussir à arborer un visage de ce type pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon désespoir tandis qu'il finirait par coucher avec toutes mes amies.

Je me suis allongée sur mon lit, prenant mon oreiller dans mes bras. J'avais besoin d'un de mes rêves...quand mon mobile a sonné.

« Oui ? »

« Bella, c'est Rose. Je dois te raconter... »

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle me dise qu'il est merveilleux... qu'elle me raconte tout ce qu'il sait faire... Et moi après, je serais celle qui devra le repousser.

Ca allait être très compliqué.

**J'ai décidé de remercier à ma façon les personnes qui se donnent la peine de me laisser quelques petits commentaires !!! Alors, pour ceux qui me laisseront une review, un petit extrait du chapitre suivant leur sera envoyé... A vos claviers ;) Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci encore pour vos nombreux commentaires ! Je rappelle que les personnages sont à la fabuleuse S. Meyer... J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

_**CHAPITRE 7 : Deux sources de chaleur.**_

_Hier soir, j'ai fait un rêve,_

_J'ai rêvé que je te serrais,_

_J'ai mouillé mon oreiller,_

_Je pensais que c'était de la sueur,_

_J'ai caressé ton cou,_

_Et ensuite je t'ai embrassé, _

_Et la température de ton corps était de 110._

_Je t'invite – Aventure._

« Raconte-moi. » dis-je tandis que j'envisageais sérieusement de m'éloigner du téléphone pendant un bon moment.

« Oui ! Raconte, raconte ! » La voix d'Alice m'a fait sursauter. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Si c'était une conversation à trois, c'était forcément une conversation portant sur le sexe.

« Bon, vous vous souvenez du gars du bar ? » Non, cela n'était pas réel. Je voulais lui dire que je ne savais pas de qui elle parlait mais cela impliquerait une description physique du sujet et prolongerait d'autant plus cette torture.

« Voyons Rose, j'attendais ton appel ! Bien sûr qu'on se souvient du garçon du bar ! Allez, raconte...et avec les détails... » Non ! Les détails qu'elle se les garde bon dieu ! Ce... N'avaient-elles aucune éducation ?

« Bon avant tout, je dois vous dire que c'était le meilleur coup de ma vie. » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« Allons Rose, il y a deux jours un gars, que nous décidons d'appeler 'le petit castor' puisque tu ne te rappelles pas de son nom, était sans aucun doute, selon toi, ton meilleur coup. »

« Oui mais ça surpasse 'le petit castor', le pompier et même le gogo danseur. » Je met l'accent sur le fait qu'Alice criait d'émotion.

« D'ailleurs, comment se nomme cet individu tout puissant ? » demanda le lutin.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

« Robert Cullen. » Merde. Pourquoi ai-je répondu ?

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ait dit son nom de famille... » Merde. Réfléchis, réfléchis !

« Et en parlant de taille... Ca m'allait complètement... Il a les trois caractéristiques clés d'un bon coup : un beau corp, bien équipé et avec de bons mouvements. C'était fantastique. »

Mon esprit ne pouvait éviter de déshabiller le sujet. Son corps était probablement bien formé et si Rose disait qu'il était bien équipé... Mon esprit luxurieux commençait à projeter les scènes qu'il m'avait proposée.

Si à cette scène nous gommons Rosalie, il restait moi et lui...

« Et tu n'es pas capable de te souvenir de son nom... Voyons Rose ! Nous savons toutes que ta mémoire est programmée pour se rappeler de la grandeur, pas des noms. »

J'ai redouté sa réaction quelques secondes. J'étais nerveuse... J'avais choisi d'esquiver et cela pouvait engendrer une floppée de questions de la part d'Alice. Mais j'ai entendu le rire de Rose, chose qui m'a tranquillisée.

J'avais besoin de retirer ces pensées de ma tête. J'avais besoin de faire cesser cette conversation.

« Mais Rose, c'est un crétin... »

« Bella ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que les crétins sont les meilleurs au lit ? »

Cette phrase m'a laissé sans arguments possibles. Je ne voulais pas repenser à ma fin éventuelle avec le crétin.

« Je suis sûre que c'est un emmerdeur... »

« Et bien il te dit des choses cochonnes qui, à moi, me font un effet monstre, c'est dire. Bella, crois-moi s'il se sent confiant c'est parce qu'il a de quoi l'être... C'est... Dieu ! L'as-tu une fois fait brutalement ? »

Brutalement ? Dieu, je suis déjà reconnaissante de l'avoir fait tout court ! Non. On ne m'a jamais prise brutalement. On me l'a fait sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture une nuit où j'étais si ivre que je ne pouvais distinguer la perfection de l'amorphe.

« Rose, tu connais mon historique sexuel... Tu sais qu'on ne me l'a jamais fait brutalement. Et le meilleur de tout, tu sais que je ne me souviens pas si c'était bien, ni comment je l'ai fait... »

« Bella, nous sommes ici pour parler de mon super coup et non de tes 'mauvais coups '... Permets-moi de finir. »

Non pitié, je ne voulais pas savoir à quel point il était bon. Comment allais-je pouvoir le regarder en face ? Comment allais-je résister à ses constantes propositions indécentes ?

« Ca me rappelle une fois où je suis restée sans ongles... » Alice comme toujours au pays des merveilles... Merde quoi ! Un peu d'aide ! Elles ne voient pas que j'essaie d'éviter au maximum les rapprochements entre ma langue et mon oreiller ??

« J'ai même cru que nous n'arriverions jamais à mon appartement par ce qu'il s'avère qu'il a commencé à devenir très entreprenant dès l'ascenseur. Ce qui m'a excitée plus que jamais. »

« Rose, tu es toujours excitée. » Nous allions encore nous égarer.

« Jamais à ce point. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Et bien, ensuite je te passe son numéro et tu m'en dis des nouvelles. » Etait-elle folle ? Je... Je ne voulais pas son putain de numéro. N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi mes tentatives pour nous éloigner du sujet finissaient-elles directement avec l'idée que je finisse au lit avec le crétin ?

« Rose... Pourquoi voudrais-je son numéro ? Je veux dire, tu viens juste de te le faire... Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais me taper les ex de mes amies... »

« Et bien prends-le comme s'il était une ONG du sexe. Je veux dire, ce mec, il mérite d'être dans le lit de toutes. Et ce pour le bien de l'humanité. »

ONG du sexe ? Bien de l'humanité ? Je m'imagine déjà la campagne... « Pour que toutes les femmes exhibent un sourire sur leur visage... », « Non aux femmes mal baisées... » « Prends un Rob dans ta vie... » Ca faisait un peu trop pervers non ?

Un instant...

« Rose... T'a-t-il dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec toi ? » La question est sortie toute seule.

« Et bien, il m'a seulement dit aimablement qu'il ne réitérer avec personne... Il n'y a rien de personnel. »

Génial. Je ne coucherais jamais avec cet homme. C'est comme s'il te donnait le meilleur du sexe, la chose que tu convoites le plus et en plus il sait que tu aimes ça. Mais après, il t'envoie chier, te disant que tu n'y gouteras jamais plus.

« C'est un crétin. »

« Un excellent crétin. » dit Rosalie tandis qu'Alice lâchait un grand soupir. Fabuleux ! Mes meilleures amies étaient en train de fantasmer sur le corps que je désirais, parce qu'il était clair que dans leurs fantasmes, apparaissait mon dieu vivant... C'était réellement dangereux.

« Bon... » J'avais besoin de couper court la conversation avant de me consumer entièrement. « On va à la plage demain ? »

***

J'étais un peu maso de passer de la chaleur à encore plus de chaleur. La chaleur à l'intérieur de moi... La chaleur à l'extérieur de moi... Allongée dans ce hamac avec le soleil disposé à brûler ma peau blanche et moi essayant de me lever pour me mettre une montagne de crème sur le corps me rendant encore plus blanche que d'origine.

Le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec moi, faisant que les ombres réussissaient toujours à toucher des parties de ma peau.

Après deux heures allongée et à moitié convaincue que ma peau avait absorbé toute trace de bronzage, je décidai d'aller à l'eau. Je ne me suis pas embétée à leur demander si elles voulaient venir. Elles avaient leur propre méthode. Elles s'étaient aspergées d'une eau qu'Alice avait obtenue de Cuba même. Moi, je me contentais de la plage d'à côté. Mais bon si ça avait le résultat escompté...

J'ai commencé à m'enfoncer dans l'eau, toute mon attention dirigée vers les vagues agressives. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles essayaient de me retirer une partie de mon deux-pièces avec une déferlante. J'essayais de m'adapter au froid de l'eau quand un enfant très charmant m'a complètement éclaboussé. Après qu'il ait ri de moi, j'ai barboté suffisament pour mouiller mes cheveux – lissé avant de venir – troquant ma longue chevelure jalousée en parfait cheveux africains.

J'ai noué mes cheveux comme j'ai pu avec une élastique tandis que je maudissais le damné enfant quand une voix veloutée m'a interpellée.

« Tu es beaucoup plus belle les cheveux détachés. »

Je me suis tournée pour affronter le jumeau. Je devais me concentrer uniquement sur ça mais en le voyant tous mes sens se sont focalisés sur un seul but : ne pas baver. Là, à quelques millimètres de moi, se tenait un dieu grec. C'était trop tentant. S'il continuait ainsi, l'eau qui était autour de moi commencerait à bouillir.

Le meilleur fut quand ma bouche est restée légèrement ouverte alors que l'homme en face de moi s'est approché et a embrassé la commissure de mes lèvres. Mon esprit n'était alors plus disposé à faire son travail...

Allons réagis ! Ferme la bouche et réfléchis. C'est Edward. Tu ne dois pas ressembler à une attardée. Salue-le.

« Salut. » Bien, nous progressons. Analyse la situation et évalue les dommages. J'ai regardé autour de moi. A cet instant, je forçais ma bouche à rester fermer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de réprimer un sourire de contentement. Je devais me concentrer sur l'endroit où j'étais. Merde. Voir Rosalie et Alice me cherchant parmi les baigneurs m'a fait réagir.

« Retiens-tu beaucoup ta respiration ? » ai-je demandé rapidement. Il a levé un sourcil.

« Comptes-tu m'embrasser longtemps ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est pour que tu te mettes sous l'eau. Bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas de t'embrasser. Je vérifie le temps que tu peux cesser de respirer dans ma bouche, je veux dire, seulement pour savoir combien de temps tu pourrais rester sous l'eau... Bon... Combien de temps ? »

Ma bouche était asséchée d'avoir parlé si vite. Il souriait tandis que je me mordais la lèvre. Et bien, le soleil s'était mis d'accord avec mon autre source de chaleur et toutes les deux finiraient par embraser mon corps.

« Parce que tu veux que je me cache sous l'eau ? »

« C'est-à-dire... » Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? J'avais envie de lui dire, non de lui crier que je le voulais seulement pour moi, putain de dieu grec ! Mais j'étais en train d'essayer d'améliorer ma formulation. « Pour que mes amies ne te voient pas. »

« Tu as honte de moi ? » Et voilà... Si tu ne t'expliques pas clairement, après il y a malentendu. Maintenant, le garçon s'offense. C'est ce que disait toujours mon grand-père : la vérité avant tout ! »

« Non, c'est simplement que mon amie s'est jetée sur ton frère et elle veut que je... Et bien, que je le fasse aussi.. »

« Pourquoi ton amie veut-elle que tu le fasses aussi ? Quel type d'amies as-tu ? Normal que tu essaies de diagnostiquer une erreur chez moi... Merde... Si je ne suis pas mauvais, tu ne m'accepteras pas comme ton ami ? »

Ce garçon était un vrai comique... L'accepter comme ami ? Pas question, je veux plus que ça... Bon ok ami, mais seulement si je pouvais le mettre dans la cathégorie 'ami avec des avantages'... Dieu !J'avais besoin d'aller chercher mon thermomètre...

« Et bien, parce qu'elle croit que ton frère est une ONG du sexe et ... »

« Tiens Bella ! Tu es ici ! » Mes yeux se sont ouverts comme des soucoupes. La voix de Rose sonnait tout près. Rose était dans l'eau ? Le crétin devait surement être un très très bon coup ! J'ai essayé d'adresser un regard à Edward de façon à ce qu'il comprenne qui était la supposée amie généreuse. « Tiens Rob, je ne t'avais pas vu... »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Menteuse. J'ai remarqué comment Edward me regardait et qu'il essayait de contenir son rire.

« Tu as envie de nous accompagner aux hamacs ? »

J'ai commencé à essayer de lui faire non avec mes yeux, mais j'arrivais à un point où j'avais la tête qui tournait. C'est alors que je me suis figée : un sourire espiègle est apparu sur son visage.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir... »

**Et voilà ! **

**Un petit extrait du chapitre suivant pour ceux qui me laisse un petit commentaire ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! Bisous !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à Meyer.**

_**CHAPITRE 8 : Je veux être l'exception.**_

_Oui, tu la veux_

_Regarde-la, tu sais ce que tu fais_

_Il est possible qu'elle te veuille aussi_

_Il y a une façon de lui demander_

_Il n'y a pas besoin de mots, non pas un seul mot_

_Vas-y et embrasse la fille._

_Ashley Tisdale – Kiss the girl._

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir... »

Ma bouche est restée grande ouverte. Qu'allait-il faire ? De nouveau, j'ai obligé mon esprit à analyser la situation. Après tout, le bon jumeau restait un homme – saleté d'homme ! – et Rosalie, elle, était un vrai canon et il ne fallait pas être sorti de Saint-Cyr pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

J'ai fermé la bouche et j'ai simplement évité d'exploser. Parce que j'arrivais toujours à la même conclusion : elle allait finir par coucher avec le crétin sauf que cette fois-ci il se nommerait Edward.

Je les ai suivi jusqu'aux hamacs bien que j'aurais préféré me frotter à une méduse ce qui m'aurait évité d'être témoin des ingéniosités dont Rosalie allait faire preuve pour mettre 'l'autre moi' dans son lit.

Alice a levé les yeux vers nous et j'ai immédiatement identifié ce regard. Elle était en train d'analyser 'le super coup'. C'était réellement frustrant... Vendaient-ils des oreillers sur la plage ? Je me suis allongée dans mon hamac et j'ai essayé d'éviter d'écouter la conversation entre les deux tourtereaux.

« Je pensais que tu serais sorti cette semaine. » Rosalie a battu son record de battements de cils. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de souffler récoltant un regard amusé d'Edward. Parfait. Maintenant, monsieur sait que je suis légèrement jalouse.

« Je t'ai dis ça ? »

« Oui, après le moment 'toilettes'. Tu te souviens ? »

Non, ceci était au dessus de mes forces. Rose était dépourvue de tout trait se rapprochant de la dignité. Mais moi, j'avais honte pour deux.

« Non. Pourrais-tu me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

J'ai étouffé un cri dans ma gorge. Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Essayait-il de leurrer mon amie ? Dieu ! J'étais sur le point de réaliser un topless à force de faire des bonds dans mon hamac tellement j'étais ravie. Edward continuait de me regarder quand je décidais de lui sourire mais mon sourire s'est figé en voyant Rose s'assoir à califourchon sur lui.

« Je crois que je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire. » La voix séductrice de Rosalie m'a donné le frisson.

C'était difficile à regarder. C'est comparable à quand tu écoutes tes parents le faire. J'ai détourné les yeux rapidement.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Rosalie. »

« Et bien Rosalie, pourrais-tu être assez aimable pour descendre de là ? J'ai déjà une légère idée de ce que tu as fait avec mon frère. »

J'ai baissé la tête pour cacher mon rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis Edward. Hier soir tu étais avec Robert. »

J'ai entendu le bruit d'une main heurtant un visage. Elle n'a pas pu faire ça ! Je me suis tourné pour voir Edward se frotter la joue et Rose en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu me plaisais plus hier quand tu étais sincère... Tu crois m'avoir avec ton histoire de jumeau ! Bella avait raison, tu es un crétin... Ca m'est égal que tu baises bien ! Je te déteste ! »

En disant cela, Rose avait repris sa serviette et se dirigeait vers le parking. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas être plus ouverts. Alice s'est excusée du regard pour ensuite suivre Rose.

« Je regrette ça... mais tu l'as cherché. » Lui ai-je juste dit tandis que je décidais de rejoindre mes amies.

« Où vas-tu ? » Il m'a pris la main et ce simple contact m'a fait frissonné.

« Elles ont la voiture... Je pense que Rose sera en rogne et qu'elle voudra partir. »

« J'ai une voiture, je te ramènerai... » J'étais sur le point de refuser quand sa lèvre inférieure est ressortie d'une manière adorable. « En plus... Tu ne pensais pas me laisser seul ici après ce

spectacle si ? »

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Les gens regardaient dans notre direction.

« Bon je reste. Mais c'est seulement pour être celle qui analyse tes problèmes de dédoublement. En plus... A quoi diable pensais-tu ? Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu voulais profiter de ta condition de 'l'autre moi' pour entamer ce qui venait après les toilettes... » Son rire m'a fait taire. Quoi ?!

« Je me réjouis que tu veuilles seulement m'analyser... A quoi pensais-je ? A passer un moment en ta compagnie sans avoir à retenir ma respiration et je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas les mêmes goûts que mon frère. »

J'étais soulagée par ses propos... Il voulait passer du temps avec moi ! En ce qui concerne le fait de retenir sa respiration, j'avais une autre idée, mais je crois que nous étions dans une phase où je devrais me contenter de mon oreiller... Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien... Mais ma joie fut gâchée en me rappelant ses dernières paroles...

Il ne partage pas de goûts avec son frère...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es triste parce que ton amie ne me plaît pas ? Je regrette de ne pas être une ONG du sexe... »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça.. Je suis contente que Rose ne te plaise pas, enfin bon ce n'est pas comme si je m'en réjouissais... Je veux dire... Et bien c'est juste que... »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ne le regarde pas, ne le laisse pas t'éblouir. Ma langue était impatiente dans ma bouche, essayant de tout lâcher, essayant de se ruer dans une bataille passionnelle avec la sienne.

« Je crois que je devrais les prévenir que je reste avec toi... »

« Essais-tu d'éviter ma question ? Parce que tu le fais très mal... »

Je lui ai tiré la langue. Je décidais d'envoyer un message sur le portable d'Alice.

''Je reste à la plage, je rentre plus tard... Bisous à toutes les deux.''

''Ok, j'ai dit à Rose que tu allais voir ton cousin, mais toi et moi savons que tu veux seulement vérifier les dires de Rose d'hier... Régale-toi !''

Mon visage était en feu. Malédiction ! Alice et ses déductions...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, c'est juste qu'Alice croit que j'étudie les bénéfices de l'ONG du sexe... » J'ai secoué la tête tandis que je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac.

« Es-tu en train de le faire ? » Son sourire malin m'a fait rire. J'ai fait non de la tête. « Bon, dis-moi ce qui t'a gêné dans ce que j'ai dis avant. » J'ai fermé les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu as simplement dit que tu ne partageais pas de goûts avec ton frère... »

« Oui, en général... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aimer le même type de fille que mon frère... »

« Y-a-t-il eu une exception un jour ? »

« Pas que je sache. Un instant. D'où te vient cet intérêt ? Depuis quand préfères-tu parler des relations de mon frère plutôt que de mes possibles maladies ? Tu aimes les crétins ? »

« Non. » J'ai rougi. « C'est juste que ton frère m'a... proposé... »

Après avoir vu son visage je me suis tu. Qu'avais-je déjà dis ? Que j'avais l'habitude de perdre le contrôle en sa présence. »

« Mon frère t'intéresse ? »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

« Malgrès le fait que mes amies n'arrêtent pas de me répéter que les crétins sont de très bon coup, ton frère ne me plaît pas du tout. Bon physiquement oui mais... » Merde. Tu viens de lui dire qu'il te plaît physiquement, c'est toi la crétine ! « Mais je n'aime pas du tout sa façon d'être. Je me disais que comme tu as dit que vous n'aviez pas les mêmes goûts... » Aller, si tu es aussi malin tu devrais avoir saisi ! Suis-je sur ta liste ?

Il reste silencieux un moment me regardant fixement dans les yeux.

« Tu devrais te demander quel type d'amies tu as, elles veulent que tu couches avec un crétin, que tu testes leurs plans cul. Ta vie sexuelle doit être toute une expérience. »

« Pas vraiment, je suis vierge. » Mes yeux se sont ouverts presque autant que ma bouche. J'ai rougi pour ensuite entendre un petit rire.

« Je préfère que tu me dises que tu es vierge plutôt que tu me dises que tu t'es jeté sur mon frère. »

« Je ne suis pas vierge. » ai-je rectifié tandis que je jouais avec le sable. « C'est une autre de mes théories stupides... Crois-tu qu'on peut redevenir vierge ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te parle de ça ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, mais je serais enchanté que tu me racontes ta théorie, bien sûr quand tu auras fini de t'enterrer les pieds... » J'ai regardé mes pieds. Ils étaient complètement enfouis dans le sable. J'étais trop nerveuse.

« Et bien... C'est quand tu passes un temps considérable sans avoir de relations... Peut-être... Laisse tomber. C'est pathétique. »

« C'est combien un 'temps considérable' ? »

« Eh ! Moi je ne te demande pas depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas couché avec une fille ! » dis-je en levant les bras faisant ainsi voler du sable qui tomba accidentellement sur lui. Et plus précisément dans ses yeux... Et merde !

« Putain, je vois plus rien. »

Je me suis levé le tirant par le bras et l'amenant jusqu'à la douche. Juste quand il fut dessous, j'ai fait coulé l'eau et ai essayé de m'écarter mais son bras m'a serré contre lui. Sa tête est restée dans mon cou tandis que l'eau nous mouillait. Bon sang, elle est froide !

Sa figure était à quelques millimètres de la mienne, je pouvais voir son sourire parfait. Et j'ai remarqué comment ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes.

« Tiens Edward ! »

Cette voix si familière...

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires !! Je suis contente que cette fiction plaise à ce point ! **

**Un petit extrait du chapitre 9 sera disponible comme d'habitude pour ceux qui me laisseront un petit commentaire ! Bisous à tous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...**

_**CHAPITRE 9 : Je brûle.**_

_Le seul vrai langage au monde est un baiser. Alfred de Musset._

« Tiens Edward ! » Cette voix... Oh non, pas ça ! Il ne pouvait pas être derrière moi. Je me suis tournée à regret. Mes lèvres ressentaient encore des milliers de picotements à ce simple contact. Là, se tenait le deuxième dieu vivant. Immobile, avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage. C'était comme avoir deux dieux grecs : le bon et le mauvais. Et le mauvais avait une réputation d'amant... Pense que tu viens d'embrasser le bon ! Tu viens juste d'embrasser le bon ! Toi, tu aimes le bon !

« Rob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » a demandé Edward, entourant ma taille de ses mains. Etait-il en train de me toucher ? Je me réjouissais milles fois d'être resté avec le bon. Mais... Serait-il bon au lit ?

« Je vois que tu t'amuses avec la jumelle. »

« La jumelle ? » m'a-t-il demandé, un sourcil levé. J'ai remarqué que mes joues étaient en feu. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« Mon autre moi... J'ai eu un dédoublement de la personnalité, j'ai mis de côté la courtoisie et la maladresse pour laisser place à l'ironie... Mais ton frère n'a pas saisi l'ironie... » J'ai réussi à lui expliquer sans que Rob ne s'en aperçoive. Il m'a fait un souire en coin. Dieu ne fais pas ça ! A l'instant, je n'avais plus de sagesse. J'ai noté que la douche était ouverte de mon côté, faisant que des gouttes éclaboussaient ma peau. Je me suis tourné pour voir le jumeau toujours derrière moi. Mouillé. Très mouillé.

Maintenant, j'avais un mal fou à détourner mon regard de cette vision. Je ne devais pas le regarder. C'est un crétin. Je me suis retourné pour me trouver devant le pectoral parfait d'Edward. Parfait. Comment arrivais-je à m'en sortir sans que mon corps ne s'enflamme ? J'ai baissé les yeux. Mes pieds étaient horribles. Comment quelqu'un avec de tels pieds peut-il sortir avec un Dieu ? S'il vous plait, qu'il ne regarde pas mes pieds ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter quand j'ai senti son doigt carressant ma joue. J'ai levé la tête afin que nos yeux se croisent. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une manière extraordinaire. Etait-il vraiment humain ? J'ai soupiré.

« Que de tendresse... » s'est moqué Robert.

« Rob, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis... » a grogné Edward. Cela ressemblait à une bataille entre frères et moi j'étais au milieu. Boue où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi ? Les deux couverts de boue et moi au milieu... J'ai arrêté de penser à ces sottises. Une insolation. Je crois que je suis au milieu d'un processus d'insolation !

« J'ai une meilleure idée... Toi tu vas faire un tour et moi je reste pour tenir compagnie à ton amie. » Chaleur. Beaucoup de chaleur. Je n'avais pas d'autre option. J'ai pressé le bouton de notre douche, l'eau tombant ainsi sur mon corps. J'ai fermé les yeux, je me sentais bien. Mais quand je les ai rouvert et que j'ai vu Edward, des gouttes d'eau courrant sur son corps, qui me regardait d'une manière terriblement sexy, l'eau a commencé à me sembler très chaude...

« Tu as chaud ? » m'a-t-il chuchoté tandis que je me collais un peu plus à son corps. Mon coeur a entamé une course folle. A quel moment avait-il changé ? Depuis quand Edward était-il si extrêmement séducteur ? Depuis quand mes jambes tremblaient-elles ? « Maintenant, il semblerait que tu aies froid... » Ses bras m'ont encerclée et m'ont collé à sa peau ardente. Ces changements de température ne devaient pas être bons. Mes mains ont enveloppé sa taille. Que quelqu'un ouvre la douche pour moi.

« Ta façon de réchauffer à l'air peu efficace... Mais bon, quand la demoiselle sera fatiguée de tes chastes embrassades, elle m'appellera... Comme toujours... Je vous laisse seuls... Mais pensez qu'il y a des enfants sur la plage... » Avant de partir, il a pressé le bouton de notre douche, nous mouillant à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche. J'étais complètement abasourdie.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû supporter le numéro de mon frère... » a-t-il dit se séparant de moi. Heureusement, mes muscles étaient déconnectés et ainsi ma langue n'a pas crié de ''nonnnnn'' comme mon esprit le faisait.

« Vraiment... » Ce que tu veux m'expliquer, tu peux le faire dans la même position qu'avant, c'était beaucoup plus confortable. Je veux dire, tu me colles à ton corps parfait et je commence à ressentir quelques sensations étranges... Qui m'enchantent... Respire Bella, maintenant il va te donner une explication pour ce court mais à la fois meilleur baiser de ta vie. Tu dois te concentrer pour qu'il ne t'éblouisse pas. N'ouvre pas la bouche à moins que ça soit pour répêter cet acte et cette fois ne sois pas bête, approfondis le baiser. Qui sait, peut-être que ta langue ne sert pas qu'à dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête... « ...je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi avec toi. Mais c'est que je t'apprécie beaucoup et je ne veux pas que mon frère joue avec toi. » Code rouge ! Il vient d'utiliser le mot ''apprécier'' ! Bella, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ce terme est utilisé quand tu parles d'une amie. A quel moment ai-je commencé à être une amie ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas que son frère joue avec moi ? Mais alors, qui va éteindre ce putain de feu ?!

« Oh. » Ce fut tout ce que mon esprit tordu m'a permis de dire. Un instant. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Laisser ce jeune homme décider pour moi ? Ou le gifler pour m'avoir embrasser et ensuite me planter ainsi. La frustation était en train de monter dans mes veines prenant possession de mon esprit. Je suis restée là à le regarder, il était si tranquille, remuant ses cheveux parfaits.

« Je t'ai pris en affection, des amies comme toi, on en rencontre pas tous les jours... Et je ne veux pas te partager avec mon frère... Ca foutrait tout en l'air... Nous ne pourrions pas être amis si tu... » Amie ? Partager ? Dans la même phrase ?! Ma main a volé sur son visage.

« Je crois que je suis suffisamment grande pour décider par moi-même qui en vaut la peine ou non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton amitié. Tu viens de me démontrer que tu n'en valais pas la peine. »

J'ai laissé mon ''moi'' impulsif s'emparer de moi et je suis parti directement voir le crétin de frère. Il était dos à moi, entrant dans l'eau. Je suis arrivé jusqu'à lui, ai pris son visage dans mes mains et l'ai embrassé. Furieuse comme j'étais, j'ai donné libre cours à toute la passion et la rage dans ce baiser. Ma langue s'est enfoncé dans sa bouche comme un ouragan. Je pouvais remarquer qu'il était surpris mais il n'a pas tarder à me répondre de sa langue experte. Ses mains se sont accrochées à ma taille et mon corps a commencé à brûler. Je n'avais pas de papillons dans mon ventre à son contact. Non , il me brûlait simplement, d'une telle manière que je me retirais de son étreinte avant de finir vaincue à ses pieds. Et je suis retournée jusqu'aux douches. Je me suis placée sous l'une d'elle, celle qui était juste à côté d'Edward. J'ai ouvert le robinet, l'eau tombant sur mon corps.

Il n'en vaut pas non plus la peine.

Et j'ai fui. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage. Je venais de me comporter comme une gamine. Mais j'ai fait cela pour qu'il ne considère rien comme acquis. Si j'étais son amie, ça ne devait pas l'importer ce que je fais ou pas. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ? Savait-il que son frère était derrière ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un dédoublement de la personnalité ? » m'a demandé un Edward furieux.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Tu te comportes comme une gamine. Tu le sais ça ? »

« Va te faire voir. »

Je me suis directement dirigée vers la buvette, j'avais besoin d'un verre. Quelque chose de fort, quelque chose qui éteindra mes envies de plus de baisers.

« Un double verre de téquila s'il vous plait. » J'ai bu le liquide comme si c'était de l'eau. Ma gorge a commencé à brûler. J'étais sur le point de boire un troisième verre, quand quelqu'un me l'a retiré des mains.

« Ne bois plus. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille et rends le moi. »

« De l'alcool ? Normal que tu présentes de la paranoïa concernant les maladies et les perfections... Tu es alcoolique. »

« Donne-moi ce verre. »

« Non. »

« Donne-le-moi, bon sang ! » lui ai-je crié, essayant de le lui reprendre mais il a fini par le boire. Son visage fut tout un poême. « Menteur ! » lui ai-je dis le pointant du doigt. « Je pensais que tu ne buvais pas... Tu m'as dit que tu ne buvais pas ! »

« Je ne bois pas... C'est horible... Est-ce que ta gorge te brûle ? »

« Oui, elle me brûle aussi... Tes baisers donnent soif... » Ma cuite additionné à mon éblouissement naturel, ma langue était en pleine orgie mentale.

« Un autre verre. »

« Deux s'il vous plaît... »

J'ai regardé Edward qui me souriait... Ca pouvait être intéressant. Si je le saoulais, peut-être que sa langue se déliera aussi.

**Alors comment c'était ? Bella, l'impulsive fait toujours autant de bourde oO **

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos nombreux commentaires, ça motive énormèment et fait vraiment plaisir...**

**Un petit extrait pour ceux qui me laisse un commentaire ! Il est très... intéressant, vous verrez ! A bientôt !! Bisous !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...**

**Merci pour vos commentaires !!!!**

_**CHAPITRE 10 : Gueule de bois.**_

_Parce que, s'entêter à dissimuler, si tu sais que le bar va toujours être ouvert, pour bien te voir, pour mal te voir, pour te voir en double, parce que j'ai rêver d'être quelque chose de plus, si demain je ne me souviens pas de la douce saveur de notre sueur, ni toi de mon nom... Melendi._

L'eau autour de moi était pesante, mon corps flottait à la surface se laissant porter par le courant. Mon estomac souffrait de remous dévastateurs. Tout à coup, la nausée a cessé de me tourmenter et j'ai remarqué que je tombais dans le vide.

C'était désespérant jusqu'à ce que je sente un matelas en dessous de moi. Sous l'eau, il y a des matelas ? Une forte lumière m'aveuglait, accompagnée d'un murmure agaçant. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Et si j'étais morte ? A nouveau, ce murmure trop familier. N'était-ce pas l'alarme de mon téléphone ? Je suis parvenue à ouvrir mes paupières récalcitrantes pour me rendre compte que ce plafond ne m'était pas familier. J'ai remué la main, tentant de suivre le son qu'emmettait mon odieux téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je me rende compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre et encore moins dans mon lit. Etais-je vraiment encore en vie ?

Je me suis assise brusquement pour vérifier si j'étais toujours dans mon corps. Ce n'est pas la première fois que dans un film le protagoniste se réveille dans le corps d'un autre. Quand cesserais-je de comparer ma vie à un putain de feuilleton ? J'ai respiré profondément, laissant mon corps retomber dans ce confortable matelas. Mais un instant, je n'étais toujours pas dans mon lit.

Procédons par ordre. Je suis éveillée et non morte. Je suis toujours dans mon corps mais dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. Mais au moins, j'étais seule, non ? Si j'étais seule, quel était donc ce léger son ressemblant à une respiration ? Si j'écarte l'option de morts sous le lit, que me reste-t-il ? Effrayée, j'ai tourné la tête. Je me suis retrouvée devant un Dieu grec, allongé à mes côtés. Et si je dis Grec, c'est bien parce que ses parties intimes n'étaient que légèrement couvertes par un morceau de drap... Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Maintenant, mes yeux se sont mis à vérifier mon corps. J'étais en sous vê avais-je quitté mes vêtements ? J'ai levé les yeux vers mon compagnon. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ne me souvenais-je de rien ? Bordel, où vend-on des bracelets d'identification ?J'ai essayé de forcer mon esprit à se souvenir de la nuit dernière mais tout était très confus.

Ma tête me faisait trop mal pour penser. Jamais plus je ne boirai. J'ai de nouveau regarder la perfection qui se tenait à mes côtés. J'étais si malheureuse d'avoir peut-être fait quelque chose avec lui et de ne pas m'en souvenir. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Mais je continuais à me sentir mal. Lequel des deux est-ce ? Comme il était encore tôt et donc que ma conscience était endormie, ma main a agit contre ma volonté et a un peu levé le drap qui couvrait son corps. Il était nécessaire de vérifier... Merde, il portait un boxer. Ceci ne m'otait aucun doute, ni sur la taille... ni sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Je me suis rallongée plus frustrée que jamais. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le réveille ?! '' Euh excuse-moi mais tu es qui ? Et... Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? J'ai aimé ? J'ai crié ? Je suis enceinte ? Tu veux te marier avec moi ? ''

Je dois essayer de découvrir ce qui s'est passé sans avoir à lui demander. J'étais trop honteuse, de plus je savais que ma bouche ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler aussitôt que l'un des deux individus ouvrait ses magnifiques yeux... Ma main a laissé mon esprit la commander et s'est faufilée jusqu'à mes parties intimes. Elles n'étaient pas endolories. Mais qu'espérais-je ? Qu'elles me feraient mal ? Je ne crois pas que ton corps essayerait de se refuser à pareil étalon, par dieu ! Malédiction, j'étais mouillée... Mais à quoi cela était-il dû ? Au fait que nous l'avons fait et que ça m'a plu... Ou simplement que maintenant je suis excitée à force de penser que peut-être nous l'avons fait... L'alarme de mon téléphone a recommencé à sonner. Est-il sourd ? Je veux dire, je suis ici à ses côtés avec mon mobile et lui il reste imperturbable. Peut-être qu'il est fatigué à cause de ce qu'on a fait cette nuit... Ou peut-être qu'il fait l'endormi pour ne pas voir ton visage... Que devais-je faire ? Dieu Bella ! Si l'alarme sonne c'est pour quelque chose ! Tu dois aller travailler !

Je me suis levée et ai essayé de trouver mes vêtements. Où les ai-je laissé ? J'ai regardé sous le lit et n'ai rien trouvé. Au diable mes beaux vêtements, je ne veux pas le réveiller pour lui demander... Bingo ! J'ai mon pantalon ! Que faisait-il à la porte de la chambre ? Bon, et si tu décidais d'arrêter de penser jusqu'à ce que ton épouvantable gueule de bois passe pour plutôt continuer tes recherches ou sinon Doly va te crier dessus pour être arriver en retard !

J'ai continué de marcher à quatre pattes dans tous les recoins de la chambre sans aucun résultat. Bon, ça ne peut pas non plus être si mal de sortir dans la rue avec mon haut de bikini. Bikini ? Ah bon dieu, maintenant je me rappelle de la plage... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais toujours en mode recherche et capture de mon tee-shirt et le fait qu'il puisse se réveiller à tout moment me foutait la trouille. Allons, sois logique une minute. Tu dois te mettre quelque chose, et si tu ne le trouves pas, je ne pense pas que le parfait ''je sais pas qui'' s'offensera parce que tu lui empreintes un haut... sinon... il ne t'aurait pas retirée le tien... Parce que c'est bien lui qui me l'a retirée, hein ?

De nouveaux, la chaleur prenait possession de mon corps. Je devais encore être sous l'effet de l'alcool. C'est décidé. Je mettrait sa chemise et ensuite quand j'aurais l'esprit plus clair, je vérifierais à lequel des deux j'avais affaire... Je ferais la chose la plus réfléchie. Je la lui renverrais par la poste. J'ai pris la chemise qui était sur une chaise et l'ai revêtie. Son odeur était carrément excitante. Pouvaient-ils au moins sentir différemment ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

J'ai ri et mon rire a résonné dans la chambre. J'ai mis mes mains sur ma bouche précipitamment et me suis tourné vers mon Beau au bois dormant. Il dormait paisiblement. Pendant une minute, je me suis imaginée le paquet dans la chemise avec un petite note ''Vous savez qui c'est...'' Abruti. Ne vous ont-ils pas appris à marquer vos vêtements à la crêche ?! Bon, j'étais habillée ou plutôt j'avais tenté de le faire. Et les chaussures ? Je ne pouvais pas arriver au travail avec les cheveux ébouriffés, une voix de camionneur, un regard de femme frustrée, les vêtements d'un homme et sans chaussure sans que je ne me fasse virer... J'étais sur le point de me mettre à pleurer quand j'ai distingué une chaussure dans l'entrée. Y aller avec une seule chaussaure, ce n'était pas si mal, non ?

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée quand j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose, me faisant tomber au sol.

« Bon sang. » ai-je murmuré.

Je me suis retournée pour voir sur quoi j'avais trébuché. Et j'ai rencontré mon autre chaussure. Pauvre de moi ! J'étais si aveuglé que je ne l'avais même pas vue. Je l'ai prise. Et enfin, je fus habillée. Je devais trouver la salle de bain, c'était primordial. Je ne pouvais pas sortir dans la rue sans regarder si j'avais des suçons. J'ai croisé les doigts. S'il vous plaît, faites que j'ai au moins un suçon ce qui prouverait que j'ai fait quelque chose...

J'ai ouvert la première porte visible et là j'ai cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Là, se tenait l'autre frère, allongé dans son lit, la bouche ouverte... Nu ! Mon esprit pervers à commencé à imaginer des choses... Frères. Douche. Baisers. Non ! Non ! Et non ! ''Tu n'as pas couché avec les deux, tu n'as pas couché avec les deux.'' Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Pourquoi recommençais-je à être excitée ? Cette merde ne me faisait pas l'effet d'une douche froide bien au contraire...

Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer la perfection de ce cul. L'autre serait-il pareil ? Saleté de main, maintenant tu vas fermer cette porte ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! Merde, merde, merde. J'ai, avec l'aide de mes deux mains, réussi à fermer la porte et je me suis engouffrée dans la pièce suivante qui, grâce à dieu, était la salle de bain.

Je me suis regardée dans le miroir et pour mon plus grand malheur – et augmentant d'autant plus ma frustation – je n'ai pas trouvé de marque sur mon cou. Mes joues étaient rougies... Je ne sais pas si j'étais dans une situation de pré-coït ou de post-coït mais en tout cas j'étais réellement excitée. J'ai asperger mon visage d'eau fraîche et ai essayé de dompter ma chevelure pour être assez décente au travail. J'ai respiré à fond avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Après avoir vérifier qu'aucun dieu vivant ne traînait dans le couloir, je suis sortie avec hâte, disparaissant de cet appartement.

Je suis arrivée au restaurant avec un énorme mal de crâne. Le savon de Doly fut moins éprouvant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle a trouvé quelque chose d'amusant chez moi qui a fait qu'elle rigolait toute seule comme une sotte. Je me suis concentré sur le nettoyage du bar. Heureusement, aujourd'hui il n'y avait presque personne, et c'est en nettoyant qu'un flash m'est venu.

« Alors... Si tu n'as pas les mêmes goûts que ton frère... Ca m'ôte toute possibilité avec toi... »

« Et bien, en y réfléchissant bien... Toutes les femmes plaisent à mon frère et cela ferait qu'il ne m'en reste aucune... donc... Tu as encore une possibilité... » Oh mon dieu, j'étais sur le point d'entamer la danse de la victoire, de monter sur le bar et de me mettre à danser dans le pur style du Coyote Bar*. Ce devait être Edward...

OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je bougeais des hanches tandis que je jouais avec le chiffon, le passant d'une main à l'autre.

« Nous sommes contentes ce matin, non ? Au fait cette chemise est très... sexy. » Maudite vieille et ...

Oh un autre souvenir. Nos mains entrelacées. C'était assez divertissant, surtout que la mienne se glissait sous sa chemise. Mais, je ne me rappelle pas bien parce que...

« Je vois que mon frère ne sais pas profiter de ce qu'il a... Au fait... T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu embrassais très bien ? » Merde... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Où est mon justificatif comme quoi je suis donatrice à cette saloperie d'ong ?

« Pardon, je crois que tu as laissé ça chez moi. » J'ai levé les yeux et me suis retrouvée devant l'individu ''x'', lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

_*** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'auteur parle ici du film « Coyote Girls ». Une jeune fille quitte sa famille pour connaître la gloire à New York. Mais de désillusions en désillusions, elle perd espoir et finit par accepter un travail dans un bar réputé pour ses serveuses aux allures provocantes, le Coyote Ugly. Par allures provocantes s'entend des danses plus ou moins osées sur le bar, ce à quoi fait référence l'auteur.**_

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ?! A votre avis, avec lequel des deux frangins Bella a-t-elle couché ? Enfin, si elle a vraiment fait quelque chose ... J'aime vous torturer ! Mouahaha !!**

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! Toujours un petit extrait de prévu ;) Bisous a vous tous !! A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Et je tiens à remercier de nouveau liah24 qui me laisse traduire sa superbe fiction !! Bonne lecture !**

_**CHAPITRE 11 : Tu me plais.**_

_Essayer d'oublier quelqu'un c'est vouloir s'en souvenir pour toujours. Anonyme._

Mon visage est resté paralysé. Mes yeux – malgré la brûlure – étaient ouvert au maximum. Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi ce sourire en coin ? Etait-il sérieux ? Que ce soit Edward ou Robert, je suis sûre que tu leur as donné le pire sexe de leur vie. Si tu es mauvaise sobre, imagine-toi ivre... Pourrais-tu me faire la faveur de baisser les yeux, tu es encore bouche bée devant lui ! Tandis que mon esprit continuait de me crier dessus, j'ai tendu le bras pour récupérer mon tee-shirt.

« Merci. » Ma voix était hésitante.

« Portes-tu ma chemise ? »

« Je crois. » J'ai levé les yeux et me suis retrouvée devant son regard curieux. Tu viens d'admettre que tu ne sais pas qui il est. Le temps fut suspendu. A cause de mon esprit dérangé, je me suis retrouvée comme dans un film de western : les deux hommes qui se regardent avant de se battre en duel. Maintenant, une ''boule de paille'' va passer devant nous tandis qu'une musique s'élèverait en fond sonore.

« Tu crois ? » Il avait un sourcil levé. Qui voudrait avoir à jouir de la gloire de rencontrer une femme victime d'une gueule de bois monumentale et avec une lacune mentale. « Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? » Un rire s'est échappé de sa gorge. Jusqu'à hier, je croyais que c'était le son le plus parfait mais avec mon mal de tête et mon petit ''problème'' du moment, je le détestais. Il se mordait la lèvre tout en me regardant. Je rappelle qu'en plus de la lacune mentale, il est très probable que tu lui aies montré tes ''talents'' au lit...

« Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es. Mais là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sottises, je travaille. » lui ai-je répondu, tout en me retournant soudainement. Très bien Bella, tu devrais boire plus souvent. Tu peux mentir, coordonner tes pieds et même ne pas dire toutes les vérités qui te passent par la tête. Note mentale : mettre dans mon sac une flasque de vodka.

« Et bien alors... Ca t'a plu ? »

Je me suis figée. C'était comme si une sueur froide traversée mon dos. Toute trace d'alcool venait de disparaître. J'étais perdue. Je me suis mordue la langue, étouffant un petit cri de douleur. C'était juste pour l'avertir de se tenir tranquille...

« C'était pas mal. » J'ai répondu comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait que ma langue apprenait plus vite quand on la maltraitait. Note mentale : me mordre la langue plus souvent. J'ai attendu une réponse, sans résultat. Parfait, je lui avais cloué le bec ! Bella 2 – Individu ''x'' 0.

« De quelle partie parlons-nous ? »

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça moi ? ''De quelle partie parlons-nous ?'' Puisque ça sera surement de celle dont je ne me souveins pas... Merde. Qu'est-ce que ça me coûtait de retourner dormir ? Je me suis retournée un peu trop rapidement pour vérifier le visage de l'Appolon qui se tenait maintenant devant moi. Son visage ne reflêtait aucune émotion. Seuls ses yeux brillaient... Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

« De la partie où tu étais sur moi. » Un flash a envahi mon esprit. L'un des deux était sur moi dans le lit. Ses yeux étaient accrochés aux miens. Les rires résonnaient dans tout l'appartement. Sa bouche s'est approchée de mon oreille. ''Tu me plais Bella.''

Oui !!! Je lui plais, il l'a dit ! Donc je ne l'ai pas si mal fait. Un instant. Peut-être qu'il l'a dit avant le ''coït'' pour pouvoir l'avoir. Et après, il t'a dit ''Tu cesses de me plaire bébé...''. Mon sourire a disparu immédiatement. Mais c'était étrange. Après m'être rappelé ce moment, un frisson a parcouru mon dos.

« Bella, pousse-toi de là, tu es mouillée, tu vas attrapée froid. » m'a dit Doly depuis la réserve. Et là, nous avons la raison de ce frisson. Mon esprit révant de mon ''super fantasme'' ne m'apporte que de la peine.

« Quel hasard, dans cette partie tu étais aussi mouillée. » Mon visage a commencé à brûler. Seul Robert pourrait faire ce genre de commentaire. Dieu, j'ai couché avec un crétin qui se débrouille pour me faire chier et je ne m'en souviens pas. On ne peut pas tomber plus bas dans la vie. J'ai deux supers coups dans ma vie, le meilleur est ivre et je réussis à me taper le plus mauvais. Je me suis mordue la lèvre tandis que mon pieds commencait à battre durement le sol. Son rire est réapparu. Je détestais ce type. « Tu étais mouillée à cause des pulvérisateurs du jardin. Bella, » J'ai levé les yeux. « Tu ne te rappelles de rien, n'est-ce pas ? » J'ai secoué la tête dans la négative tandis que je faisais la moue.

Touchée. Coulée. L'individu ''x'' m'a laissé un avantage pour ensuite m'écrabouiller.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était mieux de ne pas boire... »

« Edward ?! » ai-je demandé, une émotion incontrôlable dans ma voix. Il a aquiescé et je n'ai pas hésité à lui sauter dessus et à le prendre dans mes bras. « Edward ! » Ses bras m'ont entourée la taille tandis que je posais ma tête contre sa poitrine.

« Tu es heureuse que ce soit moi ? » a-t-il demandé entre deux rires tandis qu'il embrassait le sommet de mon crâne.

« Tu n'imagines pas... J'ai cru que j'avais fini au lit avec ton frère. »

« Et qui a dit que ça n'était pas le cas ? » m'a-t-il dit sérieusement. Fais chier. Où ai-je laissé mes notes mentales ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mordu ma langue ? « Je rigole. J'ai éloigné mon frère de toi. Ai-je mal fait ? »

« Non. Pour rien au monde. » J'ai inspiré son odeur, tabac et téquila, mais derrière, elle était là. Cette odeur si spécifique. Cette odeur qui lui est propre. Cette odeur qui me rend folle. « Merci. »

« De rien. Je dois y aller... Je dois encore me doucher et aller bosser. Et par ta faute, j'ai un horrible mal de tête... » Sa main a remis en place une de mes folles mêches de cheveux. « Mais je vais te dire un secret. » Il s'est approché de mon oreille, maintenant débarrassée de cheveux intrus. « Tu me plais. »

Et à nouveau ce frisson. Personne ne ferme les portes ici ?! Mais la porte était fermée. Et un frisson a recommencé à parcourir mon dos. Il s'est tourné, se dirigeant vers la porte pour partir et j'ai décidé de ne pas me mordre la langue et de parler.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'avons-nous fait ? » J'étais anxieuse de le savoir. Un sourire coquin est apparu sur son visage. S'il te plait, dis-moi que nous l'avons fait. Et si tu me faisais un petit résumé pratique dans les toilettes ? Il s'est approché de moi, sans pour autant cesser de me regarder. J'ai remarqué sa respiration sur mon visage. Mes yeux se sont fermés et ses lèvres ont frolé les miennes.

« Je te dirais seulement... que j'ai été bon... » Et il m'a laissée là, hyperventilant.

Bon ?! Dans quel sens ? Bon... tu peux me cataloguer dans la liste ''ONG du sexe'' ou bon... je n'ai pas touché à un seul de tes cheveux. Je suis restée là, mon front appuyé contre le mur. J'étais complètement folle. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise de me mettre dans cette sale histoire ?

« Comment c'était hier soir ? » Je me suis tournée pour voir une Rosalie me regardant, le visage haineux.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Pour une fois que tu prêtes attention à quelqu'un et que tu essaies de te faire un mec qui en vaut la peine... Oublions le moment où tu me l'as volé sous mon nez parce qu'on sait toutes les deux que je t'en devais une... Tu me dis que tu ne sais pas ? Comment c'était ? Je crois qu'en vérité... Si avec un mec tel que lui, tu ne sais pas comment c'était, tu devrais te poser des questions... »

« Je ne me souviens de rien... » J'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains après m'être assise à la table de Rose. Je crois que si aujourd'hui Doly ne me vire pas, elle ne le fera jamais. Je n'ai rien fait.

« Mais... L'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je me suis réveillée dans le lit d'Edward... Rob était dans sa chambre mais Edward m'a dit qu'il a maintenu son frère loin de moi, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose ou pas... »

« Edward ? Qui est-ce Edward ? »

« Le gars que tu as giflé... C'est Edward, le frère de Rob... » Je lui ai répondu sans même lever les yeux. Cela fut drôlement comique.

« C'est vrai ? Ils sont jumeaux ? Tu es en train de me dire que je me suis assise au dessus d'un mec en essayant de lui faire rappeler quelque chose que nous n'avons pas fait mais qu'en plus, et ça c'est un véritable affront, je n'ai rien obtenu de lui ! » Elle ressemblait à une folle sur le point de me faire une attaque. « Qu'il y a un autre Dieu grec ici, libre, avec des caractéristiques reconnaissables entre toutes et que je n'ai pas testé... Ca ne peut pas durer ! »

Qu'était-elle en train de dire ? Etait-elle si extrêmement égoïste qu'elle voulait les deux frères pour elle ? Par vengeance de m'avoir imposé cette vision, j'avais envie de lui dire que j'avais embrassé les deux. Mais ce n'était que de la rage. La rage s'emparait de ma langue. A cet instant, si je me mordais, je me serais empoisonnée moi-même.

« Rosalie Hale, tu n'as pas intérêt à coucher avec Edward ! » J'ai parlé plus fort que la normale. Quand mon esprit a réagi au fait que je venais juste de m'attirais tous les regards alentours, mon visage a viré au rouge. Serait-ce trop demander de me faire engloutir par le sol ? Je détestais ne pas avoir de supers pouvoirs.

Rosalie utilisait aussi son pouvoir de caméléon daltonien en colorant ses joues d'un beau rouge vif. Maintenant, je devrais surement aller pointer au chômage.

« Qui veut coucher avec mon frère ? » a demandé une voix velouté derrière moi. « Tiens ! N'est-ce pas celle qui m'embrasse et part sans dire un mot... »

« Tu as embrassé Rob ?! » Rose et ses questions. Et moi, j'ai seulement pu acquiescer. « Et bien ! Tu embrasses Rob, couches avec son frère et moi dans tout ça ? Entre amie, il faut partager ! »

« Tu as couché avec Edward ?! » m'a demandé un Rob surpris tandis que dans le même temps il portait une main à son coeur. « Après nous ? »

Nous ? Nous quoi ? Dieu... Faites que la mémoire me revienne...

**Alors ?! Bon, on sait déjà que c'est à côté d'Edward qu'elle s'est réveillé... Mais toujours pas ce qu'elle a fait ou non avec lui ! Sans oublier notre fameux Rob... Bella a-t-elle vraiment couché avec lui ?!**

**Un petit extrait de prévu comme d'habitude ! Encore merci pour vos commentaires pour le chapitre précédent ! Bisous !  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**CHAPITRE 12 : Parfois, se venger n'est pas la solution.**_

_Dans la vengeance, le plus faible est toujours le plus féroce. Honoré de Balzac._

Quelqu'un pourrait-il être assez aimable pour me dire ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? J'ai regardé Robert, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Je détestais cette sensation de ne pas savoir comment me défendre.

« Pourquoi cette expression ? Hier soir, tu ne faisais pas cette tête... » Le sourire pervers qui lui est si caractéristique n'a pas quitté son visage durant tout le long moment que j'ai passé à essayer de me souvenir de ma soirée d'hier. Edward m'a bien dit qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé m'approcher, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ne viens pas me raconter de sottises, ce baiser ne signifie absolument rien. » S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était que j'avais embrassé les deux frères. J'avais encore la sensation des lèvres en feu de Rob sur les miennes.

« Le baiser ? » m'a-t-il demandé, avec un visage de confusion digne des plus grands acteurs. « Au singulier ? Je crois qu'il y en a eu plus d'un... Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? » De nouveau, ce maudit petit sourire dont je voulais débarrasser sa bouche. Pardon ? Sa bouche. Non ! Mieux vaut ne pas tenter. En attendant, moi, je restais avec mes doutes sur mordre ou user de ses puissantes lèvres. Son sourire s'est évanoui laissant place à une irrésistible moue. « Quel dommage. » En deux pas, il s'est retrouvé face à moi. Son doigt a parcouru le contour de mes lèvres d'une manière si indescriptible que mon corps n'a pas réagi. Ensuite, il a permis à ses dents parfaites de mordiller ses lèvres, faisant que cette fois, la tentation était double.

« Cesse d'essayer de m'embrouiller ! » L'ordre a claqué, émanant de la partie chaste de mon cerveau.

« T'embrouiller ? » m'a-t-il chuchoté de sa voix rauque tandis que son corps s'était rapproché. J'espérais que cette brave partie chaste de mon cerveau revienne à la charge mais ce dernier était partie pour le côté obscur. Je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai permis à ma peau de s'hérisser, qu'un sourire stupide apparaisse sur mon visage et par dessus le marché que je ferme les yeux. « Et qu'espères-tu ? »

J'ai ouvert mes yeux d'urgence. Robert était appuyé sur le bar et il me regardait d'une manière indescriptible. Se moquait-il de moi ?

« Bon... J'ai pour principe de ne jamais redoubler avec la même femme... Donc j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que jamais tu ne sauras ce que fut ta nuit... »

Et en quoi était-ce important pour moi de savoir s'il redoublait ou non avec une femme ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir... que tu ne redoubles pas avec le fait que je me renseigne sur ma putain de nuit ? » ai-je demandé troublée. Son sourcil s'est levé et je suis restée interdite. J'étais perdue. « Tu peux répéter la phrase s'il te plaît. » ai-je demandé honteuse. « Et merde, ne répète rien... Toi ? Moi ? Ah non... C'est impossible... Ton frère... »

« Mon frère ? Qui ? Celui qui est resté avec le plat de résistance ? » Son sourire ne l'a jamais quitté et moi j'étais de plus en plus troublée.

« Quel plat de résistance ? Mais... Il m'a dit... »

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? Il voit que tu es innocente. Que t'a-t-il raconté ? Qu'il t'a sauvé de mes griffes ? Qu'il s'est bien conduit ? Bella, toi et moi avons passé une excellente nuit, seulement ça. Mon frère, je lui prépare le terrain... Pour que quand tu te rappelles de la grande nuit que je t'ai fait passé, tu penses que c'était lui et que tu tombes raide à ses pieds... »

« Je ne te crois pas... »

« Tu crois ce que tu veux... » J'étais paralysée. Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi jouait-il ainsi avec moi ? Qui des deux disait la vérité ? Et si... j'avais eu droit à ce dieu du sexe et que je ne m'en souvenais pas ? Il s'est rapproché de moi et mes muscles se sont de nouveaux tendus. Ce garçon est encore meilleur que le gymnase. Tonification des muscles... « Au fait, ce grain de beauté sur ton sein gauche... Je l'adore simplement... » Ces mots ont arrêté mon coeur. En une seconde, l'auteur de ces paroles avait disparu. Poitrine ? Grain de beauté ? Robert ?

L'air se faisait rare dans mes poumons.

« Réagis... » Il ne manquait plus que mon amie décolorée vienne me dire comment me sentir après un coup ''en théorie'' monumental, dont je ne me souviens absolument pas. Et le pire de tout : Edward m'aurait-il menti ?

Génial. Si eux jouaient à m'égarer, moi... Moi, j'allais simplement devenir folle. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel... Mais merde ! Comment pouvait-il savoir pour mon grain de beauté ?

Un instant. Depuis quand j'ai un grain de beauté ? C'est incroyable, les hommes ne doivent pas être normaux. Ils doivent avoir une hormone, leur donnant la capacité de te confondre.

Ceux-là doivent faire parti d'une secte ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. J'ai commencé à rire de ma maudite logique jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que Rosalie me regardait étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fumé ? »

Je crois que je vais finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais avant ça, je devais obtenir ma vengeance.

« Rose, aurais-tu le numéro de Rob ? »

« Oui. Tu le veux ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu te souviens de ta périlleuse soirée? » J'ai essayé d'omettre le commentaire et le regard de la lapine en chaleur qu'est devenu mon amie pour prendre mon téléphone et attendre qu'elle me donne le numéro.

Une fois le numéro en main, j'ai respiré à fond avant d'entrer dans ma vengeance personnelle.

« Allô ? »

« Salut. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit au bar... »

« Bella ? »

« Oui, c'est Bella. » Dieu, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il se souviendrait de mon nom ! Lui aurais-je confier avant que nous le fassions ? Bella, nous ne l'avons pas fait. Entre lui, son frère et aussi le fait que mon esprit est focalisé sur ''comment me débrouiller avec ces deux-là'', je vais finir par devenir folle avant la fin.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel. » Il semblait sage au téléphone. Tu n'es qu'un con. Bien sûr que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Mais maintenant tu vas comprendre ton malheur !

« Bien reprenons. Je respecte ce que tu m'as dit au bar. Mais, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je veux redoubler, je veux que tu revois mon grain de beauté, je veux que tu le mémorises, je veux que tu mémorises chaque centimètres de ma peau. Ca m'est égal que ce soit dans ta salle de bain, sur la plage ou sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture. Mais j'ai besoin de me souvenir à quel point la nuit dernière était bonne. »

« Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Maintenant, il faisait l'innocent. C'est pas croyable.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quoi ? Maintenant, je te fais honte ? » Je prenais de l'assurance progressivement. Je ne pensais pas que moi, Bella Swan, pouvais laisser Robert Cullen, alias l'Ong du sexe, sans voix.

« Maintenant ? Depuis quand j'aime que tu me dises ce que tu veux que je te fasse, Bella ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça, tu es le type de fille qui plaît à mon frère. Et moi, ce type de fille me dégoûte. C'est dommage, je pensais que tu étais différente... »

« Edward ?! »

Dieu ! Ca ne peut être qu'un cauchemar. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ? C'est vrai quoi, d'habitude je suis une vrai froussarde. Un jour, je décide de me venger de quelqu'un, je le fais et je me trompe.

« Oui. » a-t-il répondu, clairement irrité.

« Pourquoi réponds-tu au téléphone de ton frère ? »

« Ah, tu appelais Rob ? » Grâce à Dieu, il avait l'air de se calmer...

« Oui. » ai-je répondu avec un filet de voix.

« Eh bien, mon frère a la mauvaise habitude de donner mon numéro de téléphone aux nanas qu'il utilise, ce qui veut dire à peu près toutes. Et tout ça pour me casser les pieds. »

Saloperie de crétin. C'est un crétin, dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de rire en sachant qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec Rosalie. Ca lui rabattra son caquet !

« En plus, ça te fait rire. » a remarqué Edward, vexé.

« Oui, c'est juste que tout ça est si irréel. Mais, au moins, le malentendu est réglé. Tout est ok, n'est-ce pas ? » ai-je demandé, soulagée. Il m'avait tout de même blessée lorqu'il avait fait référence à moi et aux autres filles...

« Ok ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus vexé... Le fait que tu me fasses des avances à moi ou que tu les fasses à mon frère. Tu es comme toutes les autres... »

Et sur cette réflexion, il a raccroché.

Super. Conclusion. Je ne me suis fais personne – pour changer – Edward croit que je suis comme toutes les autres, réduisant ainsi mes possibilités de sortir avec lui à moins mille et comme toujours, Rob couchera avec moi pour ensuite me laisser avec mes envies.

Que pouvais-je faire pour arranger ça ?

**Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir ainsi qu'à l'auteur. Elle est vraiment ravie que sa fiction vous plaise à ce point ! Merci !!**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 13...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPITRE 13 : Tout tenter.**_

_Je préfère une folie qui m'enthousiasme à une vérité qui m'abat. Christoph Wieland._

Foutu.

C'est foutu. Dix tentatives. Dixième fois que je composais le numéro d'Edward et qu'il ne me répondait pas. Qu'ai-je fais ? Qui était l'obsédée maintenant ?

Pour une fois qu'une bonne chose arrivait dans ma vie, il fallait que je la dégoûte. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu réagir comme toujours. Je n'ai pas pu rester rouge comme une tomate dans un coin me détestant pour être la cible du beau crétin. Non, j'ai eu la géniale idée de vouloir me venger.

Comment me venger ? Eh bien, de la manière la plus stupide : en me mettant à sa hauteur, en cessant d'être un moustique mort pour devenir une lionne en rut. Et quand le lion serait venu, je me serais débrouiller pour le mettre en cage. Mais ce n'est pas la jungle et les téléphones existent.

Téléphones qui m'ont fait faire une gaffe monumentale.

J'ai soufflé pour la cinquième fois de l'après-midi. J'avais cherché dans un annuaire l'adresse du travail d'Edward. Mais c'est assez compliqué quand tu ne sais pas dans quoi il travaille... Le ''psychologue Cullen'' est l'unique chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Mais alors, j'ai déchanté.

Et si je n'étais qu'une patiente. Et si c'était seulement une étude de cas à laquelle une palette de gens était soumise à leur insu. Et si ces deux apollons m'avaient trompée. J'imaginais déjà le rapport...

Femme d'approximativement vingt ans, avec un déséquilibre mental aigu. Elle trouve des maladies là où il n'y en a pas, prétend que toutes les personnes sont des assassins ou des ravisseurs et a tendance à croire que sa vie fait partie de la science-fiction.

Ils me mettront une camisole de force et m'injecteront des sédatifs à vie. Je serai enfermée et je n'aurai toujours pas gouté au sexe avec le bon frère. Un bon infirmier acceptera-t-il de combler mon manque de sexualité ? Peut-être un malade mental ? Dieu, je devrais avoir du sexe avec des malades mentaux ou des infirmiers, gros et trempés de sueur. Non, encore pire, je n'aurais plus de sexe de toute ma vie. Bon, peut-être qu'il est mieux de ne rien avoir plutôt que d'avoir ce qui précède.

J'étais désespérée quand je vis une volvo noire se garer. A l'intérieur, un des parfaits Cullen. Mais lequel ? Je suis restée pensive, le regardant. Par ces gestes, par son arrogance, ça ne pouvait être que Robert.

Je me suis enfoncée dans le local juste derrière lui. Il s'est assis sur un sofa avec deux filles. Et par leur regard, leur mini-jupe et la bave qui pendait de leur menton, je pouvais dire qu'elles voulaient plus que bavarder avec Rob. C'est un crétin.

« Rob, tu m'excuses un moment, j'aimerais te parler... »

Il m'a regardé, confus, avant de sourire avec suffisance. Il s'est levé et m'a suivi jusqu'au bar, là où elles ne pouvaient pas nous entendre.

« Beauté, je t'ai dit que je ne redoublais avec aucune fille. »

« Cesse ton baratin, j'ai besoin que tu me dises où se trouve le cabinet de ton frère. » Son sourire s'est évanoui.

« Je n'aide pas mon frère à baiser désolé, ce sont des règles familiales. » Il s'est éloigné vers sa table mais je l'ai rattrapé par le bras.

« Pas si vite. Ou tu me dis où travaille ton frère ou je vais... » Cherche une bonne manière d'emmerder ce con. Que peux-tu lui faire ? Mouiller son pantalon ? Il serait capable de l'enlever ici au beau milieu du restaurant ou ordonner à l'une de ces chiennes de lécher la tâche.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »a-t-il sussuré.

« Eh bien, j'irais voir tes petites amies et leur dirais à quel point elle est petite. » J'ai rougi, j'avais des renseignements concernant sa taille et dire qu'elle était petite, c'était mentir autant que pour trois ''ave maria''.

« Eh bien... La taille n'a pas d'importance quand tu sais jouer avec elle. Tu le saurais si tu n'étais pas une frustrée sexuelle. Maintenant si tu permets, moi, j'ai une vie sexuelle. » Venait-il de me traiter de frustrée ? Ma vie est vraiment pathétique, peu importe l'angle sous lequel tu regardes. Ajoute à ça que mon imagination vient de me trahir.

Il s'est retourné, cette fois de manière triomphale tandis que mon sang bouillait dans mes veines.

« Eh bien, je vais leur demander ce qu'elle pense de ta récente MST. »

Il s'est figé, tardant à se retourner mais quand il l'a fait, j'ai vu ses yeux obscurcis pour la première fois. Etait-il un vampire ou un personnage de ficton de ce genre ? J'ai lu un livre qui disait quelque chose sur le changement de couleurs des yeux. Bon, que fallait-il faire dans un tel cas ? Rester tranquille, immobile et ne pas respirer. Merde, ça c'est avec les dinosaures. Courir ?

Je me suis retournée, sans savoir pour quelle raison j'avais fait cela, quand il a repris la parole.

« Eh ! Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

« Et bien, j'aimerais te dire où je vais mais en vérité, je suis seulement mes pieds... »

« Eh bien dis leur de rester tranquille ! » Il se tenait juste derrière moi, sa respiration frôlait mon cou et pour la première fois, mon esprit n'a pas réagi. Ma dévotion serait-elle passée ? « Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mensonge sur moi, tu n'as pas intérêt à mentionner une quelconque MST auprès d'aucune de mes possibles conquêtes... » Sa voix était tranchante.

« Dis-moi où trouver ton frère. Je sais qu'il est psychologue ou quelque chose de ce genre mais... »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » C'est vrai ça. Qui m'a dit ca ? Merde, je me le suis inventé. Sérieusement, je commence à croire que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une thérapie.

« Il n'est pas psychologue ? » J'ai levé les yeux et Rob a fait non de la tête. Il n'est pas psychologue ? Il ne veut pas m'analyser ? J'ai commencé à faire des mouvements avec mon corps type robot. J'adorais danser quand je recevais de bonnes nouvelles. « Mon frère devrait-il être psy ? »

J'ai pu remarquer l'ironie dans sa voix. Je lui ai fait un doigt tandis que je le regardais avec haine.

« Bon, tu veux savoir où il bosse oui ou non ? » m'a-t-il demandé sans cesser de regarder sa table où les deux filles s'impatientaient.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

« Bon, il bosse dans la maison d'édition du journal hebdomadaire ''Eclipse'', c'est dans la rue parallèle à ton restaurant. » J'ai acquiescé. Il travaillait dans un journal ? C'était... parfait ? J'ai souri comme la stupide que j'étais. « Bon sang, que t'a fait mon frère pour que tu souris ainsi ? »

Je lui ai tiré la langue avant de filer. Mais il m'a retenue par le bras. Il s'est tellement approché de mon cou que pendant un instant, je suis revenu à la théorie initiale du vampire... Mais j'ai senti son souffle quand il a commencé à chuchoter. Bon. Télé et livres sont proscrits pour une durée indéterminée.

« Cette nuit, je suis occupée, ou plutôt doublement occupée, mais je te jure que tu vas finir par me supplier de te baiser. Et tout ce que Rob Cullen veut, il l'obtient. » Sa langue a léché mon cou avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Bien, analysons les choses. Tu as fait chanter un Cullen et fait des propositions à l'autre. Au final, ils se sont tous les deux mis en colère. Tu l'as de nouveau menacé et tu as dû faire beaucoup mieux parce qu'il vient de te promettre la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute ta vie. Dit autrement mais c'est ça... Et si maintenant je réitérai mes avances à Edward ? Me dira-t-il la même chose que son frère ? Ils pourraient au moins se ressembler pour cela.

Je suis sortie de ce bar avec l'idée fixe d'aller à cette maison d'édition et de parler avec Edward, coûte que coûte. Je ne pouvais pas croire que mes pieds bougeaient si vite sans trébucher. Edward doit aussi leur plaire.

Je suis arrivé devant un grand bâtiment et j'ai décidé d'entrer avant de trop réfléchir. J'ai soufflé un bon coup avant de parler à la fille qui occupait la réception.

« Monsieur Cullen est là ? » Ma voix n'a pas tremblé malgré ma nervosité. La fille a relevé ses lunettes pour me détailler de haut en bas. Cette attitude ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, ici travaille Edward Cullen, Monsieur Robert n'est pas ici en ce moment. »

Ma bouche était grande ouverte après avoir compris ce que voulait dire son commentaire. Venait-elle de me traiter de ''marie-couche-toi-là '' ? De pute ? Je me suis mordu la langue. Je ne crois pas que faire un scandale dans le hall de son lieu de travail soit la façon la plus appropriée de lui demander pardon.

« Désolé pour le malentendu, » Conasse. « mais je cherche Edward. » lui ai-je dit, essayant de sourire.

« Ah. » Ce fut l'unique chose que cette sorcière ''je sais tout, j'ai tout vu'' aie répondu. Elle a composé un numéro et a couvert le téléphone de sa main. « Excusez-moi, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom. »

« Isabella Swan. »

« Monsieur Cullen, se trouve ici une fille se nommant Isabella Swan qui veut vous parler... Entendu. » Elle a raccroché pour ensuite me dire : « Je regrette, Monsieur Cullen est très occupé. » Elle a terminé sa phrase avec un sourire. Cette fille ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire.

« Pourriez-vous le rappeler et lui dire que c'est TRES urgent... Je crois que vous avez oublié de le mentionner. » lui ai-je demandé en battant des cils. Je suis certaine que c'est un code en Morse entre personnes ''bon chic bon genre''.

« A aucun moment, vous ne m'avez dit que c'était TRES urgent. » Ses cils, de taille XXL, ont battu deux fois plus que les miens.

« Si, je l'ai dit mais vous prêtiez plus attention à mes vêtements qu'à moi... »

« Oh désolé... Je ne suis pas habituée à voir des vêtements du marché aux puces par ici. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit... »

Maintenant, si nous étions dans un film, on entendrait un rugissement terrifiant tandis qu'au ralenti, nous nous mouvrions toutes les deux avec les bras tendus devant nous, la bouche grande ouverte et que nous tenterions de nous arracher les cheveux mais comme je devais m'habituer à la vie quotidienne et voulais parler à Edward, j'ai terminé ma phrase, restant imperturbable.

« Tu rappelles ou dois-je lui dire que sa réceptionniste est une empotée ? »

Juste à cet instant, un homme vêtu d'un costume est passé, regardant par ici. Elle a commencé à s'agiter tout de suite. Humm... intéressant. Le chef est tout près.

« Pendant que tu appelles, donne-moi un de ces bonbons au caramel. » Elle m'a fusillé du regard tandis qu'elle me donnait le bonbon. Je la tenais.

« Oui, Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Isabella... »

« Bella. » l'ai-je corrigée.

« Mademoiselle Bella me dit que c'est très urgent... » Je pouvais voir comme elle croisait les doigts, espérant qu'Edward lui dise de m'ordonner de déguerpir. Mais grâce à son air aigri, j'ai pu en déduire qu'Edward voulait, bon, me permettait de parler avec lui. « Deuxième étage, troisième porte. » m'a-t-elle indiqué. Son visage m'informait qu'elle était vraiment contrariée.

« Donne-moi un autre bonbon caramel et pour toi... Prends un spécial K, ça t'aidera... »

Je me suis retournée, un sourire satisfait sur mon visage. C'était un grand jour. Un beau mec m'offre du sexe – et si Edward m'ignore, je devrais l'envisager comme unique homme de mon agenda, section ''plan cul''. Ensuite, je gagne la bataille de ''Je suis une peste et je l'assume'' avec style contre cette emmerdeuse de réceptionniste et maintenant... Et maintenant, je venais de foutre en l'air ma journée.

Edward était à sa porte avec le plus impressionnant regard de haine que j'ai vu de ma vie. Il était vraiment fâché.

« Hum... Salut ? »

**On connaît la Bella réfléchie... la Bella impulsive... Je vous présente la Bella tueuse lol Dans ce chapitre, elle prend les choses en mains ! Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ?! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts, en espérant qu'Edward veuille bien écouter ses explications... **

**Encore et toujours un grand MERCI pour vos nombreux commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**L'extrait du chapitre 14 est prêt à étre poster pour mes fidèles lectrices ! Je n'attends plus que vos commentaires ! Gros Bisous !**

**Ah, j'allais oublier ! Je compte traduire une autre fiction dont l'auteur est une mexicaine : « AnneHilldweller ». Le titre de la fiction est « Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » Elle a rencontré un franc succès et j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira ! A bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPITRE 14 : Méthodes pour demander pardon.**_

_Le pardon est la joie de ceux qui font du mal sans mauvaise intention..._

Son regard pénétrant me rendait nerveuse. Ma langue impatiente me donner le tournis à force de tourner dans ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas faire de gaffe et me retrouver de nouveau toute seule.

Il m'a fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau. J'ai baissé les yeux. « La peste est restée en bas au comptoir. » comme un petit chien errant... Et je suis entrée dans cette pièce trop ordonnée.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent Bella ? Surprends-moi ! » C'était quelque chose d'assez facile venant de moi.

« Désolé. » ai-je dis tandis que je me mordais la lèvre.

« C'était ça l'urgence Bella ? Et bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi, le message est passé. » Il s'est levé pour m'ouvrir la porte.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Je regrette ça. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Je voulais seulement me venger de ton frère, je voulais... Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais, mais je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres, s'il-te-plaît... »

Son visage montrait qu'il n'était plus autant en rogne mais je restais tendue. Ses lèvres formaient une ligne droite. Il était irrésistiblement sexy même fâché. Ca ne devrait pas être permis. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'étrange avec mes yeux pour augmenter la peine qu'il pouvait déjà y voir mais il est resté imperturbable. Alors, j'ai recommencé à le supplier.

« S'il te plaît, je te promets que je cesserai de regarder _House _et que je ne te psychanalyserai pas. Bon si tu veux être rassuré, j'accepterai qu'ils me psychanalysent... Mais seulement si tu me promets de maintenir les hommes trempés de sueur loin de moi. » Il m'a regardé de manière étrange. « Je rendrai aussi les bracelets d'identification que j'ai acheté sur eBay, je crois que j'arriverais à ne plus vous confondre de nouveau. » Il s'est éclairci la gorge. « Ok, c'est bon ! Je te donnerai ma collection de DVD Jackie Chan mais c'était seulement par autodéfense, je ne pensais pas les utiliser avec toi... »

Il a éclaté de rire et j'en ai profité pour reprendre ma respiration. J'ai regardé Edward, j'espérais avoir calmer sa colère ou peut-être augmenter sa peur envers ma personne mais il a de nouveau adopté sa position tendue. Malédiction !

« Dis-moi ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je veux te démontrer que je ne suis pas... » Sa langue m'a fait taire et est rapidement entrée dans ma bouche. Mes jambes tremblaient. Ses mains ont saisi ma taille, me serrant contre son torse musclé. Je devrais le mettre en colère plus souvent, c'était un réel plaisir. « Ca signifie que tu me pardonnes ? » ai-je demandais tandis que je reprenais ma respiration.

« Ca ? C'était seulement le fruit de ton imagination... » m'a-t-il répondu avec un sourire en coin.

« Une imagination bénite... » J'ai soupiré mais ses lèvres se sont de nouveau attaquées aux miennes. Ma langue était aux anges, séduite par un muscle étonnant.

Ses mains se sont promenées sur mes côtes réveillant les papillons endormis en moi, puis sont arrivées à mon cou et se sont enfin consacrées à caresser mes joues légèrement rougies. Il a encore plus approfondi le baiser et j'ai décidé que jamais plus personne d'autre ne m'embrasserait dans ma vie.

Ses lèvres se sont lentement séparées des miennes, ma poitrine se soulevait à vive allure, mouvement provoqué par les papillons anxieux. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour me retrouver devant les siens, brillants.

« Pourrais-je m'imaginer que tu fasses ça à nouveau ? » lui ai-je demandé, le regardant dans les yeux.

« J'attends de ton imagination bien plus qu'un simple baiser. » Son sourire coquin m'a comme hypnotisée. Il s'est rapproché suffisamment pour me faire frissonner et m'a sussuré « J'apprendrais quelque chose des séries, non ? »

J'ai rougi. Mon esprit a voyagé jusqu'à cette seule nuit dans mon appartement où j'ai fini par regarder un film pour adultes jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute si les conversations étaient si intéressantes ! Mais je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'il regardait ça aussi, du moins pas pour l'instant.

« Je te sers du sexe à New-York ? » lui ai-je demandé anxieuse. Il a acquiescé tandis que je souriais. Mon corps a pris son geste comme un signal de départ. Je me suis jetée sur lui, approfondissant le baiser au maximum, mes mains enfouies dans ses cheveux tandis que mes jambes entouraient sa taille. Ses mains ont agrippé mes fesses de manière si sensuelle que mon corps a commencé à s'embraser. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment de façon sensuelle mais je me consumais tout de même.

Il a reculé de quelques pas jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son bureau. Mon corps jouissait du frottement avec le sien. Sa langue parcourait mon cou et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie importante.

Un bruit – que je détesterais à partir d'aujourd'hui – nous a interrompus. Quelqu'un cognait à la porte. Et là, j'ai entendu l'odieuse réceptionniste avec sa voix nasale. Edward m'a remise debout et a remis en ordre ses vêtements.

« Entrez. »

« Monsieur Cullen » a-t-elle dit tandis qu'elle entrait toute souriante jusqu'à ce qu'elle me voit. Son regard s'est durci quand j'ai agité ma main en signe de salut avec un sourire sur le visage. T'es foutue bébé. « Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. » Oh que si tu le voulais.

« Dis-moi Jessica. » Je savais bien que son prénom commençait par ''Je''. Je suis sûre que c'est Jenifer mais elle l'a changé pour ne pas être percer à jour, mais à moi, ça ne m'a pas échappé. Edward était dos à moi regardant notre chère interruption ambulante. Donc j'ai décidé de l'avertir.

De mes deux doigts, index et majeur, j'ai indiqué mes yeux pour ensuite les diriger sur elle. Mes lèvres ont articulé un silencieux « Je te surveille. ». Elle a changé de couleur. Edward s'est retourné vers moi mais pour ce type de missions j'avais de très bons réflexes et j'ai saisi mon téléphone, faisant comme si je m'y intéressais.

« Votre réunion commence dans trente minutes. Voulez-vous un café ? »

« Non merci. Autre chose ? » Pourquoi devait-il toujours être si bien élevé ? Un peu de la grossièreté de son frère ne lui ferait pas de mal !

« Non. Eh bien, je m'en vais alors. »

Je parle moins et elle prend déjà le large. A dire vrai, je vois que ça lui est difficile de se contrôler et de ne pas me dire une quelconque atrocité. La porte s'est fermée et je me suis forcée à ne pas respirer ce parfum bon marché, chasseur d'hommes. Edward s'est retournée vers moi et a levé un sourcil.

« Etais-tu en train de menacer ma secrétaire il y a un instant ? » Oups. Mes réflexes ne devaient pas être aussi rapide que je le pensais. Respire Bella. Pense à combien les réconciliations sont bonnes. Mais essaie tout de même de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« N'est-elle pas la réceptionniste ? »

« Elle est réceptionniste et secrétaire. » a-t-il répondu rapidement. Un putain de bellâtre avec de putains de réflexes.

« Et si je demandais pour travailler ici, non ? » J'ai croisé les doigts espérant que le jeu de la distraction était une bonne tactique avec lui.

« Pourquoi la menaçais-tu ? » J'ai soufflé avant de le regarder mais ce fut là ma plus grande erreur. Il n'avait pas un visage haineux et il ne semblait pas non plus fâché. Ses yeux brillaient d'une manière parfaite, pour changer, et il souriait.

« Disons que j'ai fait un peu de grabuge en bas... » J'ai baissé les yeux, honteuse mais son doigt a relevé mon menton. Son sourire, sexy et sensuel sourire en coin, est apparu faisant battre mon coeur plus vite.

« Tu es adorable... » De nouveau, sa respiration a enivré mes sens et j'ai seulement pu fermer les yeux après avoir senti ses lèvres heurtant les miennes. « quand tu es en colère... » Ses dents ont doucement mordillé ma lèvre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir. « et en manque. » Il a souri, me regardant dans les yeux. Maintenant, c'était moi qui était assise sur son bureau. Et involontairement, j'ai recommencé à gémir. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Je veux dire, j'allais l'effrayer si je continuais à gémir comme une chatte cherchant à qui se frotter. Il ne m'avait encore rien fait et j'avais déjà atteint le seuil d'ébullition maximum. J'allais exploser.

J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur un mur blanc avec deux points noirs... C'était... Un mur, deux points noirs et un bâton noir... Etait-ce ce à quoi ça ressemblait ? Dieu, même mon esprit se pervertissait seul.

Sa langue dessinait ma clavicule. J'espère qu'il ne prendra pas peur si j'ai un orgasme là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais, il l'aura cherché. Ma respiration est devenue erratique et mes yeux restaient fermés.

« Comment se porte cette virginité retrouvée ? » Mes yeux se sont ouverts comme des soucoupes. Je l'ai regardé, confuse. L'avait-il vraiment dit ? Ou cette fois, c'était le fruit de mon imagination ? J'ai refermé les yeux et j'ai de nouveau pensé à mon mur blanc... C'était mieux que d'écouter l'homme parfait me parler de ma supposée virginité. « Quand veux-tu que nous vérifiions ta théorie ? »

Mais, que se passait-il ici ? Lui était le bon jumeau, le romantique, celui qui te parle de faire l'amour , pas de vérifier si je recommence à être vierge... Inspire. Expire. Encore. Merde, maintenant il va penser que c'est une publicité impliquant une femme enceinte.

« Il me semble parfait de commencer à la chercher... » Et encore meilleur si nous tardons à la trouver. Avec plus de pratique, on va plus loin.

« Eh bien, je crois que nous devrons reporter l'exploration à plus tard parce que j'ai une réunion d'ici peu. » a-t-il dit, se séparant très beaucoup de moi. Très beaucoup ? Note mentale : m'auto-offrir un dictionnaire pour Noël.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi. » Par chance, ma langue s'est arrêtée. J'allais dire « avec ce brasier. ». Mais je ne sais pas ce qui était pire : terminer la phrase ou l'halètement qui m'a échappée à la place.

« Bella, ça fait combien de temps ? Environ vingt ans ? Quelques heures de plus ne te tueront pas. » Cette ironie ne me plaisait pas. Il n'avait même pas idée...

« Ca ne fait pas vingt ans... » ai-je répondu, boudant légèrement.

« Je te promets que ça vaudra la peine d'attendre. » Il a dit ça en sussurant, ce qui a troublé mon coeur. J'allais lui fournir de bonnes raisons pour remettre la réunion à plus tard quand ce bruit si désagréable a de nouveau résonné.

« Monsieur Cullen, la réunion va commencer... »

« Garce. » ai-je sifflé entre mes dents...

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » m'a-t-il demandé tandis qu'il resserrait sa cravate. Réfléchis, quelque chose qui rime... Quelque chose qui rime, bon Dieu !

« Efface... » Efface ?! Quelle type de phrase commence avec un mot pareil ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il plus personne pour m'interrompre maintenant ? Son sourcil s'est levé... Pourquoi n'est-il pas un peu sourd ? « Efface de ta mémoire toutes les choses que je t'ai dites auparavant... ».

« Je ne veux rien effacer... »

Je voulais profiter de ce moment romantique pour lui rappeler que lui et moi avions quelque chose en suspens. Mais la tête de la secrétaire est apparue. Avait-elle été une girafe dans une autre vie ? Son petit cou actuel ne l'empêche pas de se mêler des affaires des autres !

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Jenifer. » lui ai-je dit avec un sourire faux. Nos cils ont recommencé à se battre en duel. Edward penserait que nous avions un tic. Mais toutes les deux savions que c'était un code en Morse du genre ''Je marque mon territoire bébé...''.

« C'est Jessica. » a-t-elle dit entre ses dents sans pour autant cesser de sourire tandis qu'elle me serrait la main. Le pire est qu'elle était en train de planter ses maudits ongles dans ma peau. J'ai serré avec force sa main pour tenter de l'arrêter.

« Je me suis trompée... Tu ressembles à Jenifer, une fille de mon quartier. » Nos sourires restaient intacts. Ces cils chargés de Rimmel sont restaient tranquilles. Mais c'était normal après tout ; si elle continuait à ce rythme, elle allait souffrir de courbatures aux paupières. « Bien Edward, je vais y aller. » Et là nous sommes arrivés au moment fatidique. Je l'embrasse ou je ne l'embrasse pas ?

Je me suis retournée pour le regarder et une idée m'est venue. Je me suis approchée de lui me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui chuchoter :

« Je vais t'exploiter... Prépare-toi... » J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air la plus sexy du monde. Un sourire est apparu sur son visage.

« Celle qui doit se préparer c'est toi… » Ses lèvres ont frôlé les miennes et j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas faire un bras d'honneur à ma chère amie. J'ai soupiré. Foutue réunion...

Il s'est écarté de moi pour se placer juste à côté de sa charmante secrétaire. Avant de disparaître, il s'est retourné une dernière fois.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je vous rappelle que nous avons une expédition à achever. » Il avait un air sérieux. J'ai mis un moment pour saisir de quoi il parlait. En fait, j'ai réellement saisi quand il m'a fait un clin d'oeil. J'ai soupiré... Il était si parfait. Tout serait-il parfait avec lui ?

**Vous pouvez crier, allez-y ! **

**Oui, ils se sont bien embrassés, oui ils se sont carrément allumés, non vous n'avez pas rêvé !**

**Pfiou ! Ils ont été longs mais avouez que ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Ca c'est une réconciliation comme je les aime ! Mouarf :p**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Bisous à tous !**

**Le petit extrait est toujours d'actualité...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à toutes pour vos nombreux commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...**

_**CHAPITRE 15 : À bas les poils !**_

_La seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour faire rire les gens est un parc_,_ un policier et une belle fille. Charlie Chaplin._

Combien de temps dure une réunion ? Pourquoi les réunions existent-elles ? Pourquoi les secrétaires vont-elles aux réunions ? Pourquoi suis-je encore dans ma voiture ? J'ai soupiré avant de mettre le contact. Le bruit tapageur du moteur de la voiture m'a indiquée qu'elle était déjà en marche.

Je suis sortie du parking pour tomber sur Jessica – comme elle dit s'appeller – à l'entrée de l'immeuble, discutant avec un garçon brun. Ses mains gesticulaient considérablement alors que ses lèvres bougeaient. J'ai souri en m'imaginant leur conversation. « Mon dieu, je me suis cassée un ongle. Mon dieu, il est si divin. » Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi les minettes dans son genre sont aussi douées avec les ''parties basses''. Elles ont de l'entrainement.

Je parie que c'est une condition requise pour être secrétaire. Je me l'imagine déjà avec le quit de genouillères. C'est mieux de ne pas me l'imaginer, Edward est son chef, il n'est pas comme ça. Mais c'était certain, elle avait la tête d'une fille qui aime faire les pipes. Je me demandais si elle n'allait pas finir avec des courbatures à la bouche. Ses nuits devaient être une horreur. Entre les ennuis de paperasses et la douleur dans les joues.

Je me suis arrêtée au feu avec mon visage d'amoureuse. Je viens d'embrasser Edward Cullen. Bon ok. Je viens de me frotter à Edward Cullen. Et le meilleur c'est qu'il veut explorer avec moi les amazones. Parce que c'est cela que j'ai entre les jambes. « Génial, je vais devoir m'épiler. » Voudra-t-il éteindre la lumière et ainsi m'épargner la douleur ?

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'épiler mais je ne voulais pas non plus reporter notre excursion. Je suis sûre que le je regretterai sinon. Existe-t-il des épilations express ? J'ai regardé autour de moi. L'endroit foisonnait de studios et cybercafés mais aucun endroit où s'épiler. C'est ça la société moderne : tout se résout à coup de photoshops et cyber-relations.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone et ai composé le numéro d'Alice. Elle, elle m'aiderait. À la troisième sonnerie, elle décrocha.

« Alice ? »

« Dis-moi Bella... »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Un instant. » En attendant, j'ai essayé de mettre le mains libres. Il ne manquait plus que j'ai une amende. « Dis-moi Bella. »

« J'ai besoin d'un endroit où m'épiler. » S'il te plait, ne me demande pas pourquoi... J'ai croisé les doigts tandis que je rejetais ma tête en arrière. La circulation était ralentie. Et je désirais à l'instant même que la réunion traîne un peu. Je ne voulais pas que mes poils affectent ma relation.

« T'épiler ? Tu as un rendez-vous ? Raconte-nous. » Avait-elle parlé au pluriel ? Un autre dérangement mental peut-être... J'en ai suffisament avec ce que mon cerveau s'invente. J'ai inspiré à fond avant de m'entretenir avec mon nouveau patient. Au final, je vais finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais en tant que médecin.

Docteur Cullen à l'appareil. Ça sonne bien. Madame Cullen ? Encore mieux non ?! Mais j'avais un sérieux problème. Je ne m'imaginais pas Edward avec un cache-sexe, se promenant dans la forêt des amazones. Bon, l'imaginer avec un cache-sexe oui mais pas se promenant dans mon bassin. Où en étions nous ?

« Raconte-nous ? » ai-je demandé, faisant l'innocente. Ne dis jamais à un fou qu'il l'est, c'est toujours mieux qu'il s'en rende compte par lui même. Mais ce qui m'a laissée interdite, c'est d'entendre une deuxième voix. Etait-elle arrivée au point de changer sa propre voix ? Cela surpassait mon titre de fidèles adeptes aux urgences. Je devais appeler Edward. Merde, c'est vrai ! Il n'est pas médecin. « Alice ? »

« Putain, finalement tu vas coucher avec le frère romantique. » Ça, ce n'était pas la voix d'Alice. Ça, c'était la voix de Rose.

« Es-tu en train d'organiser une conversation à trois sans même m'en parler ? » J'étais tellement en rogne que j'ai crié, récoltant ainsi des regards venant de la voiture à mes côtés.

« Excusez-moi. » Je me suis tournée après avoir entendu une voix d'homme. Et là se tenait un agent de police, pantalon très ajusté, chaussettes par dessus, bottes, tapotant du pieds. J'ai arboré un visage de bonne petite fille tandis que j'essayais de ne pas bouger les cils. Si tu bouges tes cils avec ce type d'autorité après tu dois ouvrir la bouche et moi je ne suis pas bonne dans ce type de travaux oraux.

« Bella ne reste pas silencieuse. Quelle type d'épilation tu veux pour l'occasion ? Brésilienne ? Ou une épilation complète ? Moi j'opte pour la seconde. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'un homme peut faire avec sa langue et si il est aussi bon que son frère... » Mes rougeurs augmentaient au fur et à mesure que Rose parlait. L'agent me regardait d'une manière indescriptible.

« Les filles, je raccroche. Un policier est là. » J'étais sur le point de raccrocher quand Alice m'a achevée.

« Il est canon ? » J'ai mis mon doigt sur le bouton rouge,dans le but de raccrocher, quand Monsieur l'agent a fait non de la tête avant de me dire :

« Tu peux répondre si tu veux. » Mais je ne voulais pas répondre. Mon doigt tremblait. Je pouvais toujours raccrocher et dire ''oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès'' non ? Que devais-je faire ?

« L'agent de police qui est juste à côté de moi entend tout, c'est très humiliant » J'espérais qu'elles comprendraient. Leurs rires ont résonné partout dans la voiture.

« Bonjour Monsieur l'agent. Enchantée, je suis Rosalie Hale. » a crié la blonde. Je les tuerais. Je le jure. L'homme m'a souri avec suffisance. « Ne condamnez pas mon amie à une amende, je sais qu'elle est très maladroite mais elle ne le fait pas exprès. Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas prendre un café tous les deux ? » J'ai toussé exagérèment fort et j'ai remarqué du coin de l'oeil le sourire de l'agent Newton. Mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

« Désolé pour ça mais j'ai un rendez-vous pour me faire épiler, vous vous rappelez ? Je suis certaine que Rosalie Hale acceptera de vous accompagner Monsieur l'agent. » Il a souri. « Elle est très belle, blonde avec des formes de rêves. Vous ne serez pas déçu. Permettez-moi de raccrocher et je vous donne son numéro. »

Avant que la tigresse ne réponde, j'ai raccroché. Pour une fois, j'ai fait quelque chose de bien. J'ai donné le numéro à l'agent qui a souri de nouveau. J'étais sur le point de lui demander d'appporter ses supers chaussettes au rendez-vous, mais je me suis ravisée.

Et j'ai continué ma route. Mais maintenant que j'y repensais. Que voulait l'agent ? J'ai réussi à me souvenir d'un salon où ils épilaient assez bien et j'ai conduis jusque là-bas. En entrant, une fille qui mâchait un énorme chewing-gum m'a regardée de haut en bas. Ses ongles étaient décorés avec quelques papillons dans une variété de tons roses. C'était d'un vulgaire !

« Jolis ongles. » Personne n'a dit que Bella n'était pas une lèche-bottes.

« Merci, je les ai peints moi-même. » J'ai de nouveau souri.

« Je viens m'épiler. Y-a-t-il de la place ? »

« Oui bien sûr, venez. »

J'étais sauvée. Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à la pièce qu'elle m'indiquait. Il y avait une étrange odeur. Je me suis déshabillée et me suis allongée sur le fauteuil.

« Aïe bébé, depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas épilée ? » Bébé , ses parties n'ont jamais été épilées de leur vie. Pourquoi ? Souffrir pour rien n'est pas rationnel. Mais bébé, en plus de savoir cirer les pompes, je sais mentir.

« J'ai perdu le compte. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. Je ne dois pas savoir compter jusqu'à ce nombre. » C'est une rigolote. Je me suis contentée de sourire. Cette fille allait mettre de la cire chaude sur mes parties intimes. Il était préférable que je lui sourie, que je la flatte et que je lui mente.

J'ai respiré profondément tandis que la femme s'activait. Pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait-il aussi mal ? Maintenant, je devrai reporter notre rendez-vous. Personne ne pourra me toucher là pendant des mois.

Quand mon calvaire fut fini, non sans m'avoir laisser aphone, la femme a voulu me placer une crème apaisante sur mes parties intimes, nouvellement épilées. Mais j'ai utilisé mon ultime filet de voix pour lui déclarer :

« Je le ferai moi-même. »

Génial. Ma voix ressemblait à celle d'un camioneur. Non seulement il ne pourra pas me toucher mais en plus je ne pourrai pas gémir. N'allais-je rien réussir à faire ?

« Ok chérie et comme cadeau de la maison, je vais te peindre les ongles de pieds comme les miens. Je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent. »

Je savais que mentir engendrait des conséquences. Dieu ne pouvait pas se contenter de quelques récitations du ''Notre Père''. Je devais donc en tirer une leçon. Mais ce que cette fille ne savait pas , c'était qu'il existait du produit pour enlever le vernis.

Je suis sortie de cet endroit que je commençais sérieusement à détester en notant que ma braguette restaient collés à ma peau. J'ai alors regardé l'heure. Il était tard. Mon téléphone a sonné et j'ai décroché.

« Désolé, je ne veux pas aller prendre un café avec Monsieur Chaussettes. »

« Je crois que tu as la manie de confondre tes appels. » a dit une voix de velours.

« Désolé, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude. » Son rire m'a calmée. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette en rogne et je me serais fait épiler pour rien. « Qui est Monsieur Chaussettes ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Et il y a un monsieur à côté de moi qui me regarde bizarrement... Je crois qu'il croit que je donne des noms à mes chaussettes. » lui ai-je dit en chuchotant.

L'homme me regardait de manière suspecte. Quelqu'un devait dire à cet homme de baisser le volume de son sonotone. Il s'occupait d'affaires qui ne lui incombait pas.

« Chérie, quand pouvons-nous nous voir ? »

J'ai commencé à danser et à faire des sauts en levant les bras. Il venait de m'appeler ''Chérie''. Un autre surnom de ce genre et je devrais aller me doucher.

« Bella ? » J'ai calmé ma respiration avant de lui répondre. L'homme continuait de me regarder.

« Quand tu veux. » Merde. Ça sonne un peu trop désespérée non ? Le vieillard a acquiescé. Ai-je parlé à haute voix ? L'homme a de nouveau acquiescé. Merde. Entend-il tout ce que je pense ? Il a encore acquiescé. « Edward, je dois raccrocher. Le vieillard lit dans mes pensées. »

« Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un vieillard qui lit dans tes pensées et qui croit que tu donnes des noms à tes chaussettes ?! » a-t-il dit, utilisant une voix mystérieuse.

« Si tu continues à prendre ce ton, je vais vraiment avoir peur Edward. » Je me suis un peu écartée de l'homme. Dois-je avoir peur ? L'homme a de nouveau acquiescé. Dois-je courir ? Et encore une fois, sa tête a bougé de manière affirmative. « Edward si aujourd'hui je meurs des mains d'un vagabond, je veux que tu saches que la seule chose que je regretterai, c'est de ne pas avoir plus profiter de toi. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour te le dire mais je crois que tu me plais. Je ne te le dirais pas si je ne pensais pas sérieusement être proche de la mort. »

« Bella, tu ne vas pas mourir mais je dois te dire que toi aussi tu me plais. »

« Si je n'étais pas aussi proche de la mort, je serais surement en train de sauter de joie, mais je préfère courrir. Dans quelle direction ? » lui ai-je demandé tandis que j'essayais de ne pas tourner le dos à cet homme.

« Dis-moi où tu es et je viendrai te chercher. »

« Edward, c'est dangereux. » J'ai chuchoté tandis que je retirais ma chaussure. Si cet homme osait s'approcher de moi , je ne le loupperai pas.

« Dis-moi où tu es. »

« Dans la rue parallèle à ton travail, près de la caisse d'épargne. » J'ai entendu le moteur de sa voiture. « Edward, je ne veux pas mourir vierge. » Le moteur a rugi à nouveau.

Le dos collé au mur et ma chaussure en main, je continuais d'avancer sans pour autant quitter le vieillard des yeux. Allez, viens si tu oses. Ne t'approche pas de mon fiancé, vieux fou. Penses-tu le tuer également ? Ne t'avise même pas d'acquiecer. Sais-tu seulement acquiescer ?

« Bella. » La voix d'Edward m'a fait sursauter. Inévitablement, je l'ai serré dans mes bras pendant qu'il m'embrassait le haut du crâne.

« Où est-il ? » Il a dit ça sur un ton calme. N'était-il pas nerveux ? C'est un homme Bella. Rien ne lui fait peur. Je lui ai indiqué le vagabond et Edward a souri. « Chérie, sérieusement, tu ne vois pas que ce pauvre homme à un tick à la tête ? »

Ma mâchoire a failli se décrocher. J'ai croisé mes bras au niveau de ma poitrine et j'ai fait la moue.

« Tout ça est de ta faute. » Il ma regardé surpris. « Si tu me laissais regarder _House_, je l'aurais dignostiqué aussitôt. » Son rire a caressé mes oreilles. Il s'est placé face à moi et ses lèvres ont effleuré les miennes.

« Désirerais-tu venir chez moi ? » Sa voix sensuelle a fait fuir toute l'armée de fourmis qui avaient envahi mon intérieur. J'ai acquiescé. « Oh mon dieu. Toi aussi tu as un tick ? »


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui motivent énormément !! L'extrait du chapitre 17 est prêt... Je n'attends plus que vous ! Bisous !!!**

_**CHAPITRE 16 : Tu me plais...**_

Chez toi ou chez moi ? C'est pour quand cette expédition ? Il fait chaud, ne le remarques-tu pas ? N'aimerais-tu pas te mettre plus à l'aise ? Qu'attendons-nous ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais assise dans une cafétariat, écoutant Edward parlait de choses banales. N'a-t-il pas envie de terminer ce que nous avions commencé ? La chaleur m'envahissait, m'empêchant seulement de penser. J'ai défais un bouton de ma chemise.

« Et en ce moment mon frère a décidé de me gâcher la vie... » Je ne prêtais pas attention au ''moment'' en question. Pour quand ce genre de choses arrivent, j'ai un répertoire de monosyllabe donnant l'illusion que je suis en train d'écouter.

« Ah. » J'aurai dû afficher un air concerné mais je savais que si je le faisais tout en le regardant, j'aurais encore plus chaud. J'ai défait un autre bouton de ma chemise et j'ai essayer de lui prêter plus attention.

« Que penses-tu de la situation ? » Bien. J'étais foutue. Je ne sais pas de quelle situation il parle. Le plan d'urgence est simple. Changer radicalement de sujet mais faire mention de ce qui vient d'être dit.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Aurais-tu envie de dîner ? » Si je finis ma phrase avec... « chez moi », saisira-t-il l'allusion ? Il a planté ses yeux dans les miens et cela a seulement amené ma langue impatiente à vouloir m'humilier davantage. Et en plus, il faisait vraiment chaud. J'ai défait le bouton suivant.

« Avec quoi n'es-tu pas d'accord ? Et si tu pouvais être assez aimable pour ne pas te déshabiller, je ne suis pas de pierre... »

« Eh bien, tu n'en as pas l'air... » Merde. Venais-je de dire ça à voix haute ? Cet après-midi même, je vais aller me percer la langue, elle apprendra ainsi à rester où il faut, au moins pour quelques jours. J'ai commencé à m'éventer avec ma main. Saleté de chaleur.

« Parfois, je me dis que je ne te plais que pour le sexe... Je crois que tu t'es trompée de frère... » a-t-il dit tandis qu'il se levait. Oh bon dieu ! Ai-je à nouveau tout foutu en l'air ? C'est si dur d'être désespérée. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si il est si beau.

« Désolé. En vérité, tu me plais. » Il m'a regardé attentivement tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage.

« Te plais-je assez pour attendre ? » Ok, tu veux le bon frère mais pas non plus un saint. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Je veux dire, j'aime qu'il soit doux, qu'il soit aimable et galant mais... N'a-t-il pas de besoins ? De toute façon, j'ai acquiescé à sa question. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Il me plaisait. J'attendrais donc. Son rire mélodieux a résonné. Il a commencé à secouer la tête.

« Quoi ? » lui ai-je demandé, quelque peu troublée.

« Sérieusement, tu peux attendre ? » m'a-t-il demandé. Que prétendait-il ? Ce type me cataloguait comme une sorte de désespérée. D'accord, je le suis. Mais pas au point de l'admettre en public. Bon, d'accord. Quand j'ai vu la mort arriver, je l'ai crié en pleine rue mais ça me semble normal. Non ? « J'étais seulement en train de plaisanter... » De nouveau, cette ennuyeux rire. Ce mec allait me rendre folle.

« Eh bien maintenant je suis celle qui veut attendre. » J'ai croisé mes bras à hauteur de ma poitrine. Je tournais alors la tête sur le côté. Ma langue ne m'avait pas encore trahi ce qui était moins sûr si j'étais victime d'un de ses regards. J'ai respiré profondément avant de recommencer à parler. « Quelle chose chaste veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » Je ne le regardais toujours pas.

« Regarde-moi. » Putain d'homme aux yeux séducteurs. Je me suis tournée pour l'affronter. J'étais consciente de son point fort, son regard intense, ainsi quand je l'ai de nouveau regardé, j'ai évité de fixer ses yeux. J'étais maintenant concentrée sur ses lèvres, charnues et douces. Sa langue les caressait lentement. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? C'est d'une cruauté !

« Es-tu en train d'essayer de me séduire ? » lui ai-je demandé, cette fois le regardant dans les yeux. Son sourcil s'est levé et est apparu un tendre et innocent sourire sur son visage.

« Non, pourquoi ? » Un habile menteur. J'ai fermé les yeux pour ensuite dessiner ses lèvres de mes doigts.

« Tu es en train de lêcher tes lèvres comme si tu auditionnais pour une putain de pub. » ai-je craché en colère. Bon ok, plus frustrée qu'autre chose.

« J'étais seulement en train de nettoyer mes lèvres. Il restait un peu de crème de mon café. » Il a souri. Menteur. « Mais je crois que si tu imagines qu'avec ce ''chaste'' acte, je suis en train d'essayer de te séduire, tu as un problème. » Bravo, j'additionne les problèmes à mon énorme liste. D'ici à la prison... « En parlant de séduction, qu'essayes-tu de faire avec ta chemise à moitié déboutonnée ? » Mon regard s'est porté sur ma poitrine. La chemise avec de nombreux boutons défaits laissait voir la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Pour lui ceci est une tentative de séduction ? Ce type ne connait pas Rosalie. Elle dirait qu'une véritable tentative de séduction serait d'être sans soutien-gorge. Mais moi je ne suis pas Rosalie et mon visage est devenu rouge comme une tomate. Mes mains tremblantes essayaient de rattacher l'un des boutons.

« Laisse, je vais le faire. » a-t-il dit tandis qu'il défaisait le bouton que je venais de rattacher. Allait-il me déshabiller ici ? En plein milieu d'une cafétariat ? J'ai remué sur ma chaise. De nouveau la chaleur suffocante. « Tu l'avais mal reboutonnée. » Et il a ensuite commencer à reboutonner ma chemise. Si il continuait comme ça, il allait me couvrir jusqu'au cou.

J'ai soupiré tandis que je le remerciais pour son acte charitable. Lui ne cessait de rire. Finalement, je n'ai pas pu éviter de rire avec lui. Tout ceci était si pathétique. J'espérais tout de même qu'il allait se décider avant que mes poils ne repoussent. Il ne manquait plus que j'ai souffert pour rien.

« Alors... » Il a commencé à parler d'une voix rauque. « ...mes techniques de séduction fonctionnent ? » Ses lèvres n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. J'ai fermé les yeux, respirant avidement son arome.

« Je jure que j'essaye de ne pas te psychanalyser ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Mais... À quoi joues-tu ? » J'étais vraiment confuse. Il s'est mordillé la lèvre avant de me répondre.

« Je fais tout pour que tu m'aimes, mais c'est très compliqué... Je le fais bien ? » Il était en train de me faire la moue la plus adorable avant de faire usage du pouvoir de ses précieux yeux.

« Que je t'aime ? » ai-je réussi à dire avec un filet de voix. « Tu t'y prends assez bizarrement. Tu m'embrasses, tu me dis que tu me vois comme une amie, tu me soûles, bon peut-être que je t'ai un peu soûlé aussi. Tu dors avec moi mais tu restes gentleman, bien que tu ne m'aies pas encore détaillé ce qui s'est passé mais bon, tu te mets en colère contre moi, tu m'embrasses à nouveau, tu me dis que tu vas m'aider avec mes théories pour ensuite me sauver la vie et décider de ne pas m'aider. » J'ai enfin respiré. « C'est une manière un peu étrange mais je t'aime un peu. »

Son sourire s'est agrandi. Il était si adorable quand il souriait de cette manière. « Tu ne vas pas me demander de te dire pourquoi je veux que tu m'aimes ? » Sa question m'a prise au dépourvu. Quel type de question était-ce ?

« Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi une personne veut qu'une autre l'aime. J'imagine que c'est parce que lui aussi l'aime. » Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je disais jusqu'à ce que je termine ma phrase. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Je ne voulais pas que ma maladroite de langue crée de nouveau un autre malentendu. « Je veux dire... » J'essayais de modifier ma réponse mais il m'a coupée.

« Bonne réponse. Tu sais c'est juste que... que je ne pratique jamais le sexe. » Merde. Maintenant, il va me dire que le sexe n'est pas important. Si il y a un homme qui peut faire cette affirmation, c'est bien Edward Cullen. C'est bien parce qu'ils se ressemblent sinon jamais je n'aurai dit qu'ils étaient frères... « Je fais seulement l'amour. » Il a susurré avant d'embrasser tendrement mon cou.

Bon, c'est peut-être la plus grande plaisanterie de mauvais goût au monde mais c'est ma plaisanterie favorite. Mais mon esprit n'était pas prêt à répondre à une telle chose. J'aurais été trop grossière. Que répondre ? « Fais-moi l'amour » ou « Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles m'aimer » sont des phrases qui ne me correspondent pas. Mais une folle idée m'est venue à l'esprit et ma langue l'a attrappée au vol.

« Edward, tu es vierge ? » L'idée était à prendre avec des pincettes mais elle avait sa logique. Quel type d'homme dit ce genre de choses à notre époque ? Un qui attend jusqu'au mariage. Mariage ? J'allais devenir folle. J'ai nerveusement regardé Edward, espérant que c'était seulement une autre de mes théories érronées. Mais il est resté de marbre. C'était certain ?! Et cela a réveillé la femme frustrée en moi, me mettant en rogne. « Putain, moi j'ai crié sur tous les toits ma virginité et toi tu es resté silencieux. »

« Je te rappelle que tu as parlé de ta supposée virginité... » Me jetait-il au visage ma tentative de fornication ? Mon dieu, ne me dis pas que c'est un témoin de Jéhovah et qu'il m'a retirée de sa liste. « Cela signifie donc que tu n'es pas vierge. »

« Désolé Monsieur ''je ne Pratique pas le sexe'', ce n'est pas ma faute si un jour où j'étais ivre, j'ai perdu ma virginité sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture... »

« Tu étais ivre ? Tu aurais dû le dire avant ! Je suis sûr que tu es toujours vierge. Je sais comment tu es quand tu es saoûle... »

Et ça fait mal. Bon, c'est plutôt cette vérité qui m'a giflé. Avais-je vraiment couché avec ce type ? Lui l'a affirmé mais... et si c'était faux. Dieu, ne me dis pas que je suis restée pendant tout ce temps en pensant que j'étais une femme frustrée et que maintenant je deviens une femme chaste, pure et virginale.

Un nouveau doute dans ma vie. J'avais eu deux supposées relations sexuelles sur ma liste sans confirmation. En y réfléchissant, je suis certaine que les deux étaient de fausses relations sexuelles. Et aujourd'hui, le garçon qui me plait ne pratique pas le sexe, il fait seulement l'amour.

Combien de temps doit attendre une jeune fille chaste pour faire l'amour avec son nouveau copain ?

« Bon, supposons que je suis complètement vierge, toi exactement pourquoi es-tu vierge ? » Grande question. Je la nommerais certainement meilleure question de l'année.

« Et toi ? » a-t-il dit, offensif.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas rencontré l'homme idéal. » Et parce que je pensais que j'étais une femme frustrée.

« Et comment sauras-tu que tu as rencontré l'homme adéquat ? »

« Je suppose quand j'aimerais cette personne. »

« Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas si différents. » J'ai osé le regarder et l'éclat de ses yeux était spécial. Les papillons ont voleté dans mon estomac. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne savais pas si il me plaisait vraiment ou si j'avais juste un intense désir de l'aimer. J'ai souri et je me suis sentie bête. Une idiote et aveugle amoureuse. « Bella, tu me plais vraiment beaucoup... »

« Toi aussi, tu me plais beaucoup... »

« Je sais que c'est une folie et que ça contredit tout ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi mais... j'adorerais être avec toi Bella... » Être avec moi ? Je ne sais pas si mon esprit est fiévreux mais il rapporte tout au sexe. Était-il en train de me dire qu'il voulait que nous couchions ensemble ?


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPITRE 17 : Une supposée vierge et un supposé puceau en manque.**_

_« J'ai donc pris une importante décision. Pour éviter de finir complètement ronde l'année prochaine et écoutant les classiques de la pop à la radio, j'ai décidé de prendre le contrôle de ma vie et de commencer un journal où je vais raconter la vérité sur Bridget Jones. Toute la vérité._

_Objectif numéro 1 : perdre dix kilos évidemment. Numéro 2 : Toujours jeter les culottes de la nuit précédente dans le panier à linges sales. Non moins important, trouver un fiancé aimable et sensé, et arrêter d'établir des liens affectifs avec des types du genre : alcooliques, accros au boulot, ayant peur de l'engagement, voyeurs, mégalomanes, cons émotifs ou pervers. Et par dessus tout, ne pas rêver d'une personne qui précisément incarne toutes ces qualités. Malheureusement, il se trouve qu'il s'agit de mon chef, le directeur de la maison d'édition Daniel Cleaver. Et en raison de divers motifs injustes relatifs à la fête de Noël de cette année, je soupçonne que lui ne rêve pas de moi. »_

Où est donc passée toute la passion qui l'avait habité dans son bureau ? Après deux semaines et neuf rendez-vous, nous étions arrivés à la conclusion que tous les deux désirions passer à la vitesse supérieure. À dire vrai, ces neuf rendez-vous ont été les plus romantiques et à la fois les plus frustrants de toute ma vie.

Je me sentais comme une nymphomane en sérieux manque. Je veux dire, depuis quand est-ce la femme qui insiste pour passer à l'acte ? Cet Edward est-il le même que celui qui me demandait quel genre de séries je regardais ? À notre dernier rendez-vous, j'ai eu la brillante idée de glisser une allusion.

_**Flashback**_

« Edward as-tu vu le dernier épisode de _Sex and the City_ ? » On m'avait dit que cette série pouvait être très ''inspirante''. Je fixais mon attention sur mes horribles chaussures tandis qu'Edward prenait une bière et s'asseyait à côté de moi. »

« Je crois me souvenir que tu as commencé une thérapie de ''non séries télé'' Bella. » m'a-t-il dit avec son parfait sourire.

« Oui et j'ai arrêté de les regarder. » Je lui ai tiré la langue. « C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me raconte l'épisode d'hier. Je crois qu'ils sont très instructifs. » Il a simplement essayé de changer de sujet. « Oublie-ça Edward. »

« Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? » Il était injuste qu'il m'appelle de cette façon. Juste un mot et les papillons voletaient dans mon corps.

« À partir de maintenant, appelle-moi Jones, Bella Jones... » ai-je dit tandis que je m'effondrais sur le canapé. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est mon destin, ils feront un film de ma vie. Au lieu du journal de Bridget Jones, ce sera le journal de Bella Jones. Jeune femme mûre et frustrée cherche homme la comprenant... »

« Je crois que tu exagères... »

« Peut-être. Ce sera réellement mauvais quand je grossirais et que je me retrouverais toute boudinée dans mes pantalons devenus trop petits. Tu ne me laisseras pas faire ça, pas vrai ? » ai-je un peu dramatisé.

_**Fin flashback**_

Et qui aurait cru que l'idée de créer ma propre version de Bridget Jones me pousserait à un plus grand défi. « Une supposée vierge et un supposé puceau en manque » Bien sûr, nous étions les « supposés », allongés dans mon lit, regardant le plafond. Comment commencer ?

J'ai soupiré avant de tourner la tête et tomber sur un Edward avec le regard perdu. Il est vraiment puceau ? Mes yeux se sont égarés sur son corps. Ce n'était pas bien.

« Edward, nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi. Je crois que tout d'abord nous devrions enlever nos vêtements. » Il a acquiescé. Devrais-je prendre les commandes ? Moi et mon rencard sur la banquette arrière de la voiture... Mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça. Edward a enlevé sa chemise et s'est de nouveau allongé sur le lit. Qu'avait-il ? « Cet... Cet après-midi là, dans ton bureau, tu semblais un peu plus libre... » J'ai toussé en finissant la phrase. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais il semblait toujours que ce geste cachait une grande vérité.

« Ce jour-là, j'étais en colère. » Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, j'ai pris son téton et l'ai pincé.

« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'a-t-il demandé, massant son parfait téton. Il avait un torse parfait.

« J'essaye de te mettre en colère. Ça marche ? » Maintenant, j'utilisais les techniques apprises avec ''Jeni'', clignant très rapidement des yeux. Je ne sais pas dans quel but je faisais cela mais le résultat ne m'a pas déplu.

« Bella Jones, tu as encore trop de vêtements sur toi. » Et à cet instant, ses mains ont écarté les pans de mon chemisier, l'arrachant au passage. Mais cela m'était égal, de toute manière il venait du marché aux puces. Je lui ai tiré les cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. Note mentale : des milliers de pincements.

En ce moment même, j'avais la langue d'Edward qui était en train de me caresser la luette et ses mains sur mes fesses. Ça commençait à prendre forme. Que devais-je faire ? Existe-t-il un manuel sur comment perdre sa virginité ? Après ce qui va se passer, je l'écrirai. Ce sera mon projet de fin de carrière. Ça devrait être sur le marché.

J'ai promené mes mains sur son dos musclé. Allez Bella, laisse-toi porter par tes instincts. Mes lèvres ont voyagé jusque dans son cou et ont laissé ma langue le lécher. Ses mains ont remonté jusqu'à venir caresser mes seins Oh mon dieu, c'est si foutrement bon !

« Bella. » Il m'a appelée de sa voix rauque. J'ai ronronné en réponse. Je me suis allongée sur le lit et il m'a alors déposé de doux baisers sur ma clavicule, se déplaçant jusqu'à ma poitrine et s'arrêtant à mon nombril. Ses halètements faisait que son souffle caressait ma peau. J'ai fermé les yeux tandis que ses mains défaisaient mon pantalon.

J'ai remarqué comme il me caressait au-dessus de mes sous-vêtements – trempés. Un sourire est apparu sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas si mauvais, hein ? » Je me suis mordu la lèvre en réponse. Je pourrais faire mon emmerdeuse et lui dire que je suis dans cet état avec un seul de ses regards. Je-suis-en-manque bordel ! Mais à dire vrai, la situation était en train de devenir extrêmement excitante.

Ses doigts continuaient de caresser mon sexe tandis qu'il embrassait mon cou. Dieu, cette combinaison était dangereuse. Mes halètements devenaient des tentatives de gémissements. Apparemment, ma respiration et mes plaintes lui faisaient prendre confiance alors qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses caresses.

Si il continuait comme ça, cette petite culotte allait finir directement à la poubelle ou peut-être par être encadrée. Note mentale : y réfléchir plus tard. Et alors quand ses doigts ont glissé sous ma culotte, je n'ai pas pu éviter de gémir fortement.

« Bella... » Il a haleté mon nom.

« Dieu Edward. »

Il a enfoncé ses doigts en moi. Mon dos s'arquait au fur et à mesure que je ressentais de fortes décharges traverser mon corps. Edward a commencé à lécher mes seins tout en continuant à un rythme extraordinairement bon en moi. Je tremblais, jamais auparavant je n'avais expérimenté meilleure sensation.

Réellement, tu es vierge chérie.

J'étais en train d'arriver à ce que je croyais être un orgasme. Mon corps ressentait une invasion de sensations différentes et je ne pouvais simplement pas fermer la bouche. Je me suis laissée aller environ quelques secondes avant de comprendre que la fête n'était pas encore terminée.

Le meilleur était encore à venir. Si je ressentais ça avec ses doigts, je ne voulais même pas penser à ce que je ressentirais avec son... Dieu je n'avais pas prêté attention à sa taille. Il était énorme. Je pouvais remarquer comme il était gêné. Son boxer moulait parfaitement son corps.

J'ai décidé de le caresser et un halètement lui a échappé. J'ai souri. J'adore pouvoir profiter du plaisir d'autrui. Cette autre situation est également excitante. Je me suis permise de mettre ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer. Il s'est timidement dégagé de son vêtement.

Je ne faisais que frôler son membre du bout des doigts et mon propre sexe n'a pas tardé à réagir. Je l'ai pris en main et j'ai commencé à le caresser sur toute sa longueur quand un gémissement lui a échappé.

« Arrête, arrête. » Je l'ai regardé étonnée mais cette fois mes réflexes m'ont abandonnée et il a terminé dans ma main. Je suis restée paralysée. Il n'est pas parfait. C'est un éjaculateur précoce.

J'ai respiré profondément. Ce n'est rien. Les consolateurs existent. Le tout était d'avoir l'esprit ouvert et joueur. J'étais en train d'essayer de ne pas rire de la situation quand la main d'Edward a de nouveau caresser mon sexe.

J'ai souri, satisfaite. Il avait des doigts parfaits. Je me suis tournée pour le regarder et il était à nouveau prêt. Ma bouche s'est ouverte.

« Désolé pour avant mais tes gémissements étaient trop sexys. »

Une autre mièvrerie qui me plaisait. Je devrais m'acheter un carnet pour les noter. J'ai ri tandis qu'il repartait à l'attaque de mon cou. Il apprend vite. Ses baisers, suaves et tendres, étaient une arme à double tranchant. Ils m'excitaient vraiment mais ils n'en étaient pas moins passionnels.

Il s'est placé entre mes jambes tandis qu'il m'embrassait. Mes mains ont repris son sexe.

« Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. » m'a-t-il susurré à l'oreille tandis qu'il éloignait gentiment mes mains. Il a pris son sexe et l'a frotté à mon entrée. Ceci devrait être interdit.

Le summum de la soirée fut quand nous avons décidé de placer le préservatif.

Pourquoi le mode d'emploi n'est-il pas plus précis ? Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas de marque pour distinguer lequel des deux côtés est le bon ?

Après de nombreux rires et trois préservatifs maintenant inutilisables, nous avons enfin réussi à protéger notre petit Eddie. En fait, j'avais peur qu'avec autant de tripotages, il défaille encore.

Mais non. À l'heure actuelle, Edward me faisait face, ''protégé'' et avec un appétit vorace. Je me suis allongée et j'ai écarté les jambes. Ça allait faire mal.

Il s'est placé entre mes jambes et il est entré petit à petit. J'étais nerveuse et j'avais le réflexe de le crier.

« Dépêche-toi. » Mais, il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai simplement fermé les yeux et j'ai espéré. Sa tête est restée dans mon cou et son souffle caressant mon oreille m'a fait tremblée. Mais juste à cet instant, j'ai commencé à ressentir une douleur.

Et maintenant le grand doute. Je suis vierge et c'est pour cela que ça me fait mal ? Ou j'ai mal parce que sa taille surpasse la moyenne ? Et si c'était les deux en même temps ?! Je ressentais une douleur lancinante dans mes parties.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur Edward, qui le pauvre était en train de se battre avec mon hymen tandis que moi je restais là dans les nuages, m'interrogeant sur quelques bricoles.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » m'a demandé un Edward préoccupé.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » Allez continue. J'avais lu que la douleur n'était présente qu'au début et qu'après tout va bien. Que je commencerais à éprouver du plaisir d'ici quelques minutes. « Continue, ça va. »

Edward a continué à se mouvoir et la douleur disparaissait peu à peu. Je ne devais pas devenir nerveuse. La première fois était pareille pour toutes les femmes. J'ai regardé Edward et l'ai envié. Il prenait du plaisir – du moins c'est ce que je croyais qu'exprimait son visage – et j'ai eu l'idée géniale de changer de position. Peut-être qu'ainsi moi aussi je ressentirais plus de plaisir.

Ce dont je n'étais pas consciente c'était que les changements de position – tout en essayant de ne pas défaire l'union – étaient difficiles. Tellement difficile que j'ai fini par me cogner la tête contre la tête de lit et Edward était si inquiet qu'on a terminé sur le sol. C'était excellent. J'ai essayé de tout faire pour qu'il ne se retire pas pendant la chute et pour qu'ainsi je ne souffre pas quand il entrerait à nouveau. En vain. Mais quand il m'a de nouveau pénétrée, je n'ai pas eu mal.

J'ai réussi à me placer sur lui et ai commencé à remuer. En fait, j'aimais beaucoup plus de cette façon. Les mains d'Edward se sont placées sur mes hanches et m'aidait à bouger. Toutefois, personne ne m'avait dit que ça fatiguait. Mais j'ai puisé des forces de je ne sais où et j'ai réussi à atteindre mon deuxième orgasme de la soirée. C'était un triomphe.

J'ai regardé Edward qui avait également atteint son paroxysme. Nous étions enfin complets et j'ai écouté la troisième mièvrerie de notre relation, celle qui m'a le plus plu :

« Je t'aime. »

Et à partir de cet instant, je me suis transformée en une véritable ''cucul''. J'adorais lui dire que je l'aimais. J'adorais le lui démontrer chaque jour. Mais le meilleur de tout a été notre deuxième nuit ensemble. Mais pour cela, vous devrez attendre demain.

**Merci à tous pour vos nombreux commentaires pour le chapitre 16 ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Mélanger humour et lemon est assez difficile mais je trouve que l'auteur s'en est plutôt bien sortie ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Rob est de retour ! :p:p:p Un petit commentaire pour l'extrait :) Bisous !!!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPITRE 18 : Le réveil.**_

Cette nuit fut la nuit la plus spéciale de toute ma vie. Mais comme toujours, après la nuit arrive le matin. Et que se passe-t-il le matin suivant la meilleure nuit de ta vie ? Tu ne sais pas marcher. À quel point ? Très facile. Je suis ce qui ressemble le plus à une cavalière sans cheval.

Je me suis assise sur le bord de la baignoire, essayant de comprendre pourquoi mes jambes forment un angle si étrange. J'ai inspecté la zone comme si il s'agissait d'une scène de crime. C'est que ces zones si sensibles ne sont pas faites pour les mauvaises combinaisons.

Le jour précédent, je m'épilais pour la seconde fois en deux semaines. « D'où vient cette récente obsession pour les poils ? » Et alors quelqu'un a pris possession de mon corps. « Ce sera mieux si nous écartons l'éjaculation précoce pour aujourd'hui. » Et maintenant mon corps veut se venger de moi.

« Bella, chérie, tu vas bien ? » m'a demandé Edward depuis la chambre.

« Oui phénoménal. » ai-je dit avec un faux enthousiasme. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas aller travailler avec ce dérèglement dans mes jambes. Et si je faisais semblant d'être malade ? Je me suis habillée et j'étais reconnaissante d'avoir un pantalon en strech. Ce tissu serrant évitait qu'il ne râpe mes jambes, mais je ne marchais toujours pas correctement.

J'ai réfléchi à divers recours pour pouvoir éviter la catastrophe. Que faut-il faire pour que tes jambes reprennent leur position normale après la plus excitante nuit de ta vie ? J'ai de nouveau retiré mon pantalon et j'ai affronté le problème.

Et si je mettais de la glace ? La glace soulage les inflammations, non ? Je ne savais pas vraiment si mon problème était dû à une inflammation ou à un excès d'excitation mais la glace devrait faire effet.

Ok. '' Opération glaçons '' en marche. Nous rencontrons maintenant le premier problème. Comment faire pour que la glace vienne à moi ? J'ai tout de suite éliminer le plan A qui s'était déjà formé dans ma tête. C'était un plan simple et utile. Il consistait à dire : « Edward, apporte-moi des glaçons s'il te plait. » C'était facile et Edward le ferait sûrement volontiers. Mais, il y avait une conséquence tellement humiliante. Il y aurait la réponse typique et attendue : « Bien sûr chérie. Pourquoi les veux-tu ? »

Pour quelle raison peut-on avoir besoin de glaçons dans une salle de bain ? Je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse assez convaincante. J'avais besoin d'un plan B.

Le plan B avait plus de chance de réussir. Je devais également demander à Edward de m'apporter quelque chose mais cette fois le '' quelque chose '' était plus éloigné. J'ai donc mis en pratique le plan B.

« Edward chéri. » C'est une règle de base pour quand tu veux obtenir quelque chose. Dire beaucoup de flatteries et/ou de mots affectueux. « Tu pourrais aller chercher quelque chose pour le déjeuner ? » J'ai essayé de battre des cils mais depuis la salle de bain, il ne me voyait pas. Mais qui peut savoir toute l'influence qu'a ce geste ? C'est la seconde règle de base. En cas de doute, toujours agiter les cils.

« J'ai préparé quelques toasts. Tu n'en a pas envie ? » Des toasts ?! C'est un amour. J'adore les toasts.

« Avec de la confiture ? » Ma langue baignant dans la bave m'a trahie.

« Oui à la fraise. » C'est ma préférée ! Dieu, pardonne mes péchés. Je ne veux pas mentir mais c'est nécessaire.

« C'est que je n'en ai pas envie. Pourrais-tu descendre chercher des gaufres ? » Je viens de ressembler à la nana la plus capricieuse du monde. Qui ne voudrait pas de quelques toasts ? J'ai fermé les yeux attendant une rebuffade de sa part.

« Bien sûr. Je me dépêche. »

J'ai entendu la porte se fermer et j'ai attendu quelques secondes avant de sortir. J'ai déboulé dans la salle à manger essayant de courir décemment malgré mon problème inférieur. J'ai atteint le congélateur, ai pris le bac à glaçons et ai décidé de retourner dans la salle de bain. Quand je les ai sentis. C'étaient les toasts à la fraise les plus appétissants au monde.

J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes mais je ne pouvais l'éviter. De toute façon, il ne remarquera pas qu'il en manque un. J'ai dévoré le toast avant de me rendre de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Je fermais les yeux, savourant le dernier morceaux quand j'ai entendu une porte.

Pincée.

« Eh bien, eh bien... Qu'avons-nous là ? Une femme nue en train de déjeuner avec un bac à glaçons à la main.. Laisse-moi deviner... Mon frère t'a laissée sur la touche, n'est-ce pas ?

Humiliée.

« Je ne suis pas nue. » ai-je répliqué sans le regarder en face.

« Je parie que tu ne portes rien sous ce peignoir. » Mon visage a commencé à chauffer. « Je prend ça pour un oui. Bon... Veux-tu que je t'aide avec les glaçons ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » l'ai-je récriminé, essayant de sauver ce qui restait de mon orgueil de femme. Mais maintenant, que devais-je faire ? Marcher comme un canard devant lui ?

« Trésor, je ne pense rien. Mais étant donné que tu ne t'éloignes pas, j'en déduis que c'est pour une raison. De quel type d'aide as-tu besoin ? »

« D'accord, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Puiser à la source comme disait mon grand-père. Je ne pouvais pas être plus humiliée. Son expression est passée de surprise à perverse en quelques secondes. Il n'a pas tardé à placer ses mains sur ma taille et m'a précipitée contre le mur. « Pas ce type d'aide. » lui ai-je dit avec un filet de voix.

Ses lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques millimètres de mon cou. Son souffle caressait ma clavicule faisant que tout mon corps s'abandonnait en sa présence.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Il me chuchotait à l'oreille de sa voix rauque. Ma main, qui tenait le bac à glaçons, tremblait. À quoi pensais-je ? Comment allais-je lui raconter mon problème ? ''Écoute Rob, puisque tu as de l'expérience, j'aimerais savoir comment réparer mes jambes qui ne se rejoignent plus.'' Fantastique.

« Rien. Oublie-ça. » J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de lui mais ses bras m'ont retenue prisonnière.

« Dis-moi ou je tire sur ce petit cordon. » a-t-il dit tout en jouant avec la lanière de ma robe de chambre. Génial. Mon beau-frère alias ''le crétin'' est en train de me faire chanter et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas courir dans ces conditions.

« Je le dirai à Edward. »

« J'en suis à la moitié... » a-t-il dit, tirant encore un peu sur le cordon.

« Ok c'est bon. Et merde. Je ne peux pas marcher correctement. Content ? »

Son rire n'a pas tardé à résonner. Il était toujours collé à moi. Je sentais son corps se secouer à juste quelques centimètres du mien.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. Tu peux te pousser s'il te plait ? » lui ai-je demandé, essayant de le faire bouger.

« C'est bon. » a-t-il dit, essayant de redevenir sérieux. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas marcher ? » J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand il a recommencé à rire. J'ai grogné, indignée et ai décidé de retourner m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. « Bon, je vais essayer de t'aider. Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mon frère en a une si grande ? Quel cachotier... »

« Tu es un crétin... »

« C'est à cause du manque de pratique. Tu sais avec moi ce sera meilleur et tu pourras marcher, chérie... » C'était le comble. Je l'ai regardé méchamment.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de ton frère. Tu sais ce que je peux faire oui ou non ? »

« Eh bien premièrement, détends-toi. Tu as les muscles contractés, les abducteurs, à force d'être sous tension. Je dirais que toi aussi tu étais vierge. » Il me regardait d'une drôle de façon comme si il m'analysait. « Tu pourrais te mettre un peu de crème hydratante. Je ne crois pas que la glace fonctionne. »

« Ce n'était pas pour ça. » ai-je menti, honteuse. Pourquoi tout ça m'arrivait-il ? J'ai regardé Rob, attentivement. On pourrait les confondre. Ils se ressemblent tellement. Physiquement, à leur manière de se déplacer, en tout.

« C'est ce que tu dis, ma belle. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a une autre manière... plus rapide et efficace. La seule que j'ai essayé. » a-t-il dit tandis qu'il mangeait un des toasts. J'attendais la suite mais comme elle n'est pas venue. Je lui ai alors demandé de quoi il parlait. « Je pourrais te détendre cette partie... Je suis assez bon. » Son ennuyeux et sexy sourire en coin est apparu à la fin de sa phrase. Oh, comme je déteste ce type. Je me suis retournée et suis entrée dans la salle de bain.

J'ai fermé la porte, la respiration agitée. Que pouvais-je faire ? Et juste à ce moment plus que stressant, j'ai entendu l'autre porte se fermer.

« Mon ange, je suis rentré. »

« Mon ange ? Depuis quand m'appelles-tu comme ça ? » lui a tout de suite répondu Rob.

Désespérée, je me suis mise à chercher une crème hydratante parmi toutes celles qui encombraient les étagères de la salle de bain. Ferait-elle effet ?

« Que fais-tu ici Rob ? Où est Bella ? »

« Dans la salle de bain, champion. Tu es enfin passé à l'action ?! »

« Va te faire foutre. Bella, tu vas bien ? »

Le pauvre semblait préoccupé. Je me suis tartinée les jambes de crème, me focalisant sur les abducteurs. À dire vrai, le simple effleurement me faisait mal. Le crétin avait raison, ils étaient trop contractés. J'ai remis mon pantalon comme j'ai pu. Et je me suis décidée à sortir de la salle de bain.

« Oui je vais bien. »

J'étais en train de marcher jusqu'à lui et grâce à Dieu, mes jambes semblaient être alignées. J'ai souri, triomphante, tandis qu'Edward me regardait étrangement.

« Tu sembles heureuse. » a-t-il dit tandis qu'il m'embrassait doucement sur les lèvres. J'ai acquiescé avec un sourire stupide sur mon visage tandis que je lui prenais la main. Nous nous sommes avancés jusqu'à la table où était déjà installé Rob qui me regardait étrangement.

« Tu boites Bella ? » a-t-il demandé avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Traître. J'ai fait '' non '' de la tête, les yeux entrouverts. Maintenant, je devais utiliser le regard '' je te surveille '' mais avec lui, ça me faisait peur. Je suis certaine qu'il dirait quelque chose comme '' j'en suis heureux '' ou '' moi aussi je te regarde '' ou pire encore. « C'est quoi cette odeur ? Edward, tu as mis ma crème ? »

Oh non, pas ça. Mon visage a commencé à chauffer. De toutes les crèmes disponibles, je devais en prendre une appartenant au crétin. En plus, je vais sentir le ''mâle'' pour le reste de la journée. Il ne manquait plus que je recommence à marcher comme si j'étais monté pendant des heures. Si ça continuait comme ça, une moustache me pousserait sûrement avant la fin de la journée.

Edward m'a regardée bizarrement. Comment allais-je réussir à me sortir de cette situation ?

**Rob, toujours là pour vous servir :p Edward, toujours là pour paniquer et Bella, toujours là pour faire des conneries ! Quel trio ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et votre soutien ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous !!!**

**L'extrait est prêt !**


End file.
